Calor abrasador
by Hanako Dosukoi
Summary: Tan difícil es encontrar el amor? Lucy toma la determinación de buscarlo, y mientras Natsu se enfrenta a sus dudas. Cuán corta puede ser la vista de quien no quiere ver... Historia intemporal, con varias historias complementarias, humor y mucho lemon!
1. La búsqueda del amor

Era una mañana excesivamente calurosa en Magnolia. Los miembros de Fairy Tail se arrastraban por el gremio tratando de pasar lo mejor posible esos días de verano. Los más atrevidos habían salido a hacer algún trabajo, pero quedaban bastantes vagos en el gremio.

En una mesa apuraban sus bebidas unos cansados Jet y Droy, mientras Levy aprovechaba para leer y así evitar pensar en el calor que estaba pasando. En otra mesa, no muy cercana porque decía que le daba calor la mera presencia de cualquier persona, Gray jugaba con su magia para sobrevivir a la temperatura, mientras Juvia se relamía mirando su permanente torso desnudo, aumentando un par de grados todo lo que hacía contacto con su aura. Lucy estaba apoyada en la barra quejándose de aburrimiento cuando llegó Cana para pedir otro barril de cerveza.

\- Mira, por favor, dame algo de beber que me muero de calor!

\- Cana-san, no crees que para la hora que es, hoy vas un poco deprisa?

\- Tienes razón, debería buscarme un novio. -contestó ebria.

\- No creo que se refiriera a eso! -dijo Lucy sobresaltada.

Cana la miró y le dijo muy seria.

\- Tú ya tienes novio? -preguntó desafiante.

La joven se puso a temblar de repente.

-A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Cana-san, -medió Mirajane- no deberías meterte con Lucy-chan. Su búsqueda del amor va a su propio ritmo.

\- No será porque no lo tiene fácil. Con esas tetas...

\- QUEEEE? -gritó nerviosa la aludida- Podéis dejar de hablar de mí como si no estuviera?

Las dos mayores se miraron con una sonrisa que rozaba la malicia.

\- Como sea, creo que con este calor debe ser mucho más fácil encontrar a algún tío con el cerebro reblandecido y conseguir un novio.

\- Si necesitas que se les reblandezca el cerebro para que sean tus novios creo que tienes un problema... -murmuró Lucy. -Pero en parte creo que tienes razón.

Y con ese pensamiento estaba cuando poco antes de medio día entro Natsu al gremio muy contento con Happy volando a su lado.

\- Buenos días!

\- Aye, sir!

\- Ara ara, buenos días a los dos! -sonrió dulcemente Mirajane.

\- Natsu, cómo puedes estar tan activo? -Le preguntó su compañera de equipo.- Este calor es gobiante...

\- A mí no me molesta el calor. -contestó con una enorme sonrisa.

\- Pues debería molestarte! Al menos por compañerismo! No ves que estamos todos agobiados?

El muchacho se extrañó por la contestación, pero como sus luces en total no daban para iluminar un cuarto pequeño, no reaccionó como debía. Se encogió de hombros y le preguntó.

\- Quieres hacer algún trabajo?

\- Aún tienes más ganas de trabajar?! -Lucy empezaba a perder la paciencia.

\- Bueno, el calor me revitaliza.

Ella le miró un momento. Estaba claro que solo conseguiría encenderse más si continuaba con la conversación. Acaso no entendía que no era un buen momento para ella? Con las mismas, suspiró y se recostó en la barra girándo la cara hacia el otro lado. La dulce camarera llegó al rescate del dragon slayer, apartándolo del centro de la tormenta.

\- Natsu, será mejor que la dejes tranquila un rato.

\- Le pasa algo?

\- Bueno, Cana-san ha estado hablando con ella y... digamos que la ha hecho pensar en cosas poco agradables. Parece que se ha deprimido un poco. Pero no te preocupes, se le pasará enseguida.

\- Y no hay nada que pueda hacer para animarla?

\- Eres muy dulce -sonrió la chica- pero creo que no.

No contento con eso y tras observarla un rato, se acercó a su amiga.

Durante todo el tiempo que estuvo siendo observada sin saberlo, la maga de espíritus estelares estuvo haciendo balance de su vida y sus posiblidades. Nunca había tenido un novio, y Cana tenía razón. Ya era hora. Además, era una buena chica, guapa, dulce, simpática, y con un cuerpo de escándalo. Por supuesto que podría conseguir a todo el que se propusiera! Eso es, hoy mismo empezaría con su búsqueda del amor. No podía ser tan difícil! Y con esa determinación se incorporó dando un puño a la barra y con expresión de poder con todo. Natsu acababa de llegar a su lado en ese momento.

\- Lucy, te encuentras bien?

\- Perfectamente! -Contestó sin mirarle.

\- Eto... te he visto un poco decaída. Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

La muchacha se giró hacia él extrañada.

\- Quieres ayudarme?

\- Sí.

\- Acaso sabes qué me pasa?

\- No.

\- Y aun así estás dispuesto a hacer algo por mí?

\- Sí.

Ambos se miraron un momento. La determinación e inocencia del chico estaban implícitas en sus ojos rasgados.

\- Como no me ayudes a encontrar novio...

\- Eso es lo que te pasa? -preguntó incrédulo?- Si solamente es eso, te aydaré a encontrar novio.

\- En serio?

\- Claro! Happy y yo te ayudaremos.

Una voz sonó en una mesa cercana.

\- Aye sir!

\- Natsu... -dijo emocionada.- Por qué?

\- Porque me gusta ver sonreir a Lucy -respondió sincero y sonriente-. No quiero verte deprimida.

Ella se conmocionó. Su corazón dio dos fuertes golpes dentro de su pecho y eso causó que todo su cuerpo se erizara en un segundo. Entonces asintió con una sonrisa, a petición de su amigo, y contestó:

\- De acuerdo. Esta noche saldremos los tres a buscarme novio entonces!

Ya era la hora. Natsu y Happy aguardaban sentados en una de las mesas de aquella coqueta cafetería que les había dicho su amiga, cerca de un atractivo chico que leía un libro mientras tomaba un té sentado a solas. Lucy entró y se sentó en la barra, pidiendo un refresco. El plan comenzó.

\- Wow! Happy, aquella no es Lucy? La maga de espíritus estelares de Fairy Tail? -interpretó el dragon slayer.

\- Aye sir! Creo que sí lo es!

\- Es tan guapa... lo que daría por conocerla. Y ahora no tiene novio!

\- Dicen que es muy dulce y simpática, y muy buena con la gente. Además le gusta el pescado y eso es algo adorable! Ouch... -el gato se llevó una discreta colleja.

\- Además es muy atractiva. Hay que tener mucha suerte para que te de una oportunidad. Sólo los más hombres tienen ese privilegio. Pero no tengo nada que hacer con ella, sólo le gustan los chicos guapos que leen libros y que toman té.

La protagonista, desde la barra, escuchaba lo que sus amigos estaban haciendo y trataba de ignorarlos para no saltar sobre ellos y patearles el culo a los dos por tontos. Pero entonces el apuesto chico que ella había elegido cerró el libro, se levantó y se acercó a ella tímido.

\- Perdone señorita... -le preguntó cuando llegó a la barra.- Está libre este asiento?

Ella le miró con una sorpresa que en principio debía ser fingida, pero que tal como estaba saliendo el plan, era del todo verdadera.

\- Eto... sí claro.

\- Disculpe que la moleste. Es usted Lucy, la maga de espíritus estelares de Fairy Tail?

\- Sí, esa soy yo! Y usted es...?

\- Mi nombre es Maxwell Conrad. He oído hablar mucho de usted, y al verla aquí no he podido evitar venir a conocerla.

Los dos celestinos salieron de la cafetería con disimulo. El plan iba genial. La pareja se conocería y si se gustaban saldrían por ahí. Si todo iba bien, volverían a quedar.

\- Bueno Happy, ya hemos terminado por hoy. Volvamos a casa y mañana veremos qué tal le ha ido con el señor intelectual.

El día siguiente era otro día normal en el gremio. Mirajane sonreía detrás de la barra a todo el que venía a quejarse del bochornoso calor, y los demás pretendían escaquearse de trabajar durante las horas de sol. Natsu y Happy esperaban aburridos sobre una mesa a que llegara Lucy con el parte de la noche anterior, y cuando por fín entró por la puerta con una gran sonrisa dedujeron que su plan había salido bien. La chica al verlos corrió hacia ellos.

\- Hola chicos!

\- Lucy viene muy contenta hoy -dijo feliz el gato.- Eso es que anoche encontró novio!

\- Pues la verdad -comenzó con una enorme sonrisa- es que fue genial. El plan salió bien, y aquel chico era... muy interesante. Salimos a tomar algo y nos conocimos un poco. Pero creo que no es para mí.

\- Cómo? -Preguntaron los dos a la vez.

\- No sé, le faltaba algo. Pasión, determinación, fuerza... algo. De todas formas, muchas gracias por la ayuda, ha sido divertido.

-Lucy... -se lamentó Happy.- No te rindas, seguro que eres lo suficientemente buena para algún chico.

\- Debería ser alrevés... -comentó la chica molesta.

\- Seguiremos intentándolo -sentenció el muchacho.- No podemos rendirnos ahora.

\- Natsu... -murmuró ella conmovida.

\- Sólo tenemos que encontrar a otro mejor. No te desanimes, seguro que esta noche va mejor. Venga, elije el sitio y allí estaremos.

Esa cálida energía fue el empujón que le faltaba a la casadera para acceder a continuar con su búsqueda del amor. Decidió el lugar, les dio las instrucciones a sus cómplices y cuando llegó la hora, ejecutaron el mismo plan que la noche anterior. Volvió a funcionar. Los chicos se fueron dejándo a Lucy con un guapísimo rubio cachas, y más simple que una ameba. Antes de salir del local, ya le había rechazado. Siguieron así durante unos días más. Cada noche ella elegía a un chico y Natsu y Happy se encargaban de hacer que se interesara por ella y se acercara. Lucy solía mirar de reojo la actuación de sus compañeros, y reía entre dientes con las ocurrencias que tenían. Pretendiente tras pretendiente los fue rechazando a todos. Ninguno acababa de convencerla, y no sabía qué era eso que les faltaba a todos para terminar de llenarla.

Aquella mañana, al contarle a sus compinches el fracaso de la noche anterior, la chica preguntó un poco nerviosa.

\- Natsu, por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudarme a encontrar novio? Ya no estoy deprimida, puedes dejarlo cuando quieras.

\- No, Lucy está de mejor humor cuando tiene una cita, aunque no llegue a encontrar al chico que quiere. Al menos estás todo el día sonriendo, y eso me encanta. -Y añadió con una enorme y sincera sonrisa- Seguiré así el tiempo que haga falta, mientras tú sigas sonriendo de esa manera.

La muchacha notó un tremendo golpe en el corazón, y acto seguido una enorme descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo, que la dejó una sensación de calor abrasador mientras no podía apartar la vista de esa dulce sonrisa.

 _"Mierda, creo que ya sé qué es lo que les falta a todos los chicos que conozco..."_

\- Gra... -dijo con dificultad- gracias, Natsu...

\- No hay de qué! Luego nos dices dónde quieres ir esta noche.

Y guiñando un ojo se marchó.

Aquella tarde, en la que ya no hacía tanto calor y el gremio empezaba a tener movimiento, Lucy y Levy jugaban divertidas en una de las mesas cuando se les acercó la pareja de cupidos.

\- A dónde iremos hoy a "pescar"?

\- Hoy no me apetece salir. -le contestó- Quieres que nos quedemos en el gremio? O podemos dar un paseo.

\- No puedes abandonar! -gritó Happy- Ya casi has conocido a la mitad de los chicos de Magnolia, no deben quedar muchos. Pronto lo encont...

De una patada el gato salió volando por su brillante comentario. Levy se retiró cortesmente al ver que su amiga empezaba a olvidar su presencia y seguía hablando.

\- Te apetece cenar algo? Podríamos encargar algo de comida y comer en mi casa.

\- Podemos pedir pescado? -Preguntó desde la lejanía el impertinente.

\- No. -Respondió la anfitriona.

\- Pues yo no voy.

 _"Mejor..."_

\- Considéralo un agradecimiento por las molestias que te estás tomando por mí.

El chico dudó un poco pero al final, todo inocente, aceptó.


	2. Una noche inesperada

**Hola a todos! Gracias por leer mi historia, espero estar a la altura de vuestros deseos de lectura! Vamos a empezar a meter un poco de lemon, que ya toca, y a ver si os gusta :P Os dejo con el capítulo ^^**

La pareja cenó en casa de Lucy. Ella estaba un poco nerviosa, pero consiguió mantener el tipo y tuvieron una velada amena y divertida. Rieron comentando las anécdotas de estas noches anteriores y una vez terminaron de cenar se acomodaron en la cama para seguir con la sobremesa un rato más. Ambos estaban muy a gusto y no tenían prisa ninguna por finalizar el encuentro. De todas formas, Natsu ya se había quedado a dormir más de una vez en su casa después de cenar todos juntos. Pero esta noche era diferente. La anfitriona tartamudeaba de vez en cuando y no podía evitar retirar la mano cada vez que se rozaban sin querer. Por suerte el chico ni se dio cuenta. Parecía ajeno a los sentimientos que cada vez se hacían más palpables en la muchacha. Al final ésta decidió tomar la iniciativa.

\- Natsu, hay algún otro motivo por el que me quisieras ayudar con... ya sabes?

\- Otro motivo?

\- Sí, a parte de... -se sonrojó y apartó la vista- bueno, de animarme.

\- Ya te lo he dicho, me gusta mucho verte sonreír. -Se dio cuenta de que con sus palabras decía más de lo que pretendía y trató de rectificar nervioso.- Bueno, me gusta ver sonreír a todo el mundo, no es que tú me gustes desde que te conocí... -volvió a hablar de más- Quiero decir, que estás preciosa cuando sonríes. -Esto último la hizo sonrojar más.- No es que no lo estés cuando no lo...

Decidió cerrar la boca y girar la cara para tratar de borrar todo lo que había dicho. Oyó cómo la voz de Lucy le envolvía desde muy cerca de su oído.

\- Hay otras formas de hacerme sonreír.

Se dio la vuelta muy deprisa por inercia, encontrándose a la chica más cerca de lo que esperaba, mirándole con una expresión que no supo interpretar. Entonces, y sin apenas tiempo de pensar, ella se lanzó hacia su boca y la devoró con energía. Al principio Natsu se puso tenso y no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar, pero al poco su cuerpo fue despertando y sus manos se movieron solas hasta agarrar la cintura de la muchacha. Al notar el contacto ésta se pegó más a él, quitándole con una mano su omnipresente bufanda mientras que enredaba la otra en su pelo. La voz del chico tembló un segundo mientras acariciaba incrédulo las curvas de la invocadora.

\- Lucy...

La de ella fue un susurro sugerente mientras acariciaba los duros pectorales del dragon slayer y pasaba a quitarle el chaleco.

\- Natsu...

Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y se fundieron en un ardiente beso. Él agarró torpemente la camiseta de la chica y se deshizo de ella como pudo, dejando al descubierto su voluptuoso busto adornado con un precioso sujetador con encaje. Se volvió loco al verlo y no quiso nada más que hundir la cara entre sus pechos y aspirar su aroma. Los acarició, los apretó, y lamió todo lo que pudo desde ellos hasta el lóbulo de la oreja recreándose con pequeños mordiscos en su cuello. La muchacha no podía evitar clavarle las uñas en la espalda mientras trataba de contenerse ante tanto deseo. Jamás se habría esperado llegar a sentirse así con su compañero, y en parte le extrañaba. Pero la atracción era muy fuerte, y en una nueva arremetida terminó de desnudarle y se tomó un momento para lucirse delante de él cuando se quitó la falda. Llevaba una braguita a juego con el sosten y ella sabía que le quedaba de maravilla. Ahora podía confirmarlo viendo la lujuria en los ojos del chico, que no podía esperar para tocarla y saborearla.

Una de sus manos recorría el cuerpo de la chica mientras la otra frotaba su zona más caliente, jugando con la braguita aún puesta. El morbo era tal que ella a punto estuvo de correrse en alguna ocasión. Cuando ya no pudo más se quitó el picante conjuntito en señal de que estaba preparada para el siguiente paso. Él se recostó encima suyo buscando con su virilidad la fuente de su deseo mientras seguía besándola con ardor. Poco a poco la fue penetrando y sus cuerpos se fundieron en uno solo. Pronto habían cogido el ritmo perfecto y ambos disfrutaban completamente del momento. Natsu escondió la cara en el cuello de Lucy tratando de apaliar las tremendas sensaciones que le iban a hacer terminar antes de tiempo, pero sólo consiguió despertar más a la bestia dentro de la chica, que de puro deseo desenfrenado clavo las uñas en la espalda del chico propinándole unos arañazos que le hicieron subir al éxtasis. Lanzó un grito ronco, volvió a meter la cara en el cuello de la muchacha y sin poder evitarlo la mordió con pasión. Aquello la hizo llegar al clímax, al mismo tiempo que notaba cómo él derramaba su calor dentro de ella.

Los dos sudaban y jadeaban, sin fuerzas para levantar la vista hacia el otro, o con miedo de que hubiese sido una ilusión. Natsu trató de levantarse pero los brazos de la muchacha, alrededor de su cuello, se lo impidieron, haciéndole caer desplomado en la cama a su lado de nuevo. Ella le miró con picardía y le dijo:

\- A dónde vas? Aún quiero sonreír un poco más.

Él la miró incrédulo pero no tardó en dibujar una media sonrisa antes de lanzarse de nuevo sobre su chica para volver a tener otro fogoso encuentro.

Pronto amanecería. Natsu no había podido dormir, aunque se sentía agotado. Llevaba todo el tiempo mirando a Lucy dormir. Seguía sin poder creer qué había pasado. Cierto era que se sentía atraído por ella desde que la conoció, y no sólo en el sentido físico de la palabra. Estaba muy a gusto con ella en cualquier situación, y era alguien en quien confiaba plenamente. Pero nunca se había imaginado poder terminar así con ella. Para él, Lucy era muy superior en ese aspecto. No creía estar a su altura, se veía demasiado poca cosa para ella. Por mucho que le doliera, veía a Gray más de su mismo nivel. Él era más guapo, más atractivo, más serio... siempre se convenció de que sería mejor pareja para ella, y así apartó esos florecientes sentimientos durante todo este tiempo. Pero ahora... Ya no sabía qué pensar. Seguía dudando de ser suficiente para ella, pero lo que había pasado esta noche... Quizás habría sido la desesperación de la muchacha por no encontrar pareja? Era él un premio de consolación? No podía dejar de pensar cosas así, y cuando los primeros rayos del sol amenazaban con despuntar, se levantó, se vistió y se fue de allí, dejando a la chica profundamente dormida abrazada a su almohada.

Cuando Lucy se despertó buscó con la mano a su compañero, pero por más que la estiró y la paseó por el colchón, éste no estaba. Se incorporó de golpe para estabilizarse. Miró por toda la casa pero no vio rastro de Natsu. Le llamó y no obtuvo respuesta. Su ropa no estaba, no había signos de movimiento por la casa, nada. Se había ido en mitad de la noche. Notó cómo se le encogía el corazón más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, y tratando de contener un puchero dio un suspiro haciéndose cargo de la situación. Había sido un encuentro puntual. No se volvería a repetir. Simplemente, se dejaron llevar por sus instintos.

Sabiendo que se estaba engañando a sí misma, la maga de espíritus estelares decidió comenzar el día con normalidad. Y si Natsu no hablaba de lo sucedido, ella tampoco lo haría. Lo olvidarían y punto. Por su bien. Pero le iba a resultar más difícil de lo que pensaba procurar que no había pasado nada, pues el olor del chico imperaba en toda la casa. En su almohada, en sus sábanas, en su bufanda que estaba tirada debajo de la mesa...

Su bufanda!

Corrió a recogerla con un leve temblor de manos, la dobló con cuidado y buscó una bolsa para meterla mientras no dejaba de escudriñarla. Debía dársela cuanto antes, pero antes de guardarla la miró un segundo y luego, inconscientemente, se la llevó a la naríz y aspiró profundamente su olor. El olor de Natsu. La piel se le puso de gallina y abrazó la prenda imaginando los momentos que habían pasado juntos esa noche. Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta, eso le podría traer problemas. Guardó la bufanda y después de prepararse, se encaminó hacia Fairy Tail para devolvérsela.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, las piernas le temblaban. No sabía si le encontraría dentro o no.

"Vamos Lucy, no es momento de actuar como una niña tonta!"

Respiró hondo y entró en el gremio. Miró a todos lados, pero no encontró al dragon slayer que estaba buscando.

\- Ohayo, Lucy-chan! -Saludó Mirajane.- Buscas a alguien?

\- O... Ohayo, Mira-san. Pues la verdad...

\- Lucy! -gritó mientras se acercaba volando el gato azul.

\- Happy, buenos días.

\- Dónde está Natsu?

\- Y por qué debería yo saberlo? -preguntó nerviosa.

\- Porque anoche Lucy y Natsu se fueron juntos a cenar a casa de Lucy. Lucy es la última que vio a Natsu con vida.

\- Cómo que con vida? Yo no le maté anoche!

\- Seguro? -preguntó picajoso- Hasta que no le vea no lo creeré.

\- Cree lo que tu quieras. -contestó molesta.- Por cierto, has visto a Gray?

\- También quieres matarle a él?

Mirajane se reía discretamente desde detrás de la barra.

\- Por allí viene, Lucy-chan.

Miró hacia la puerta y le vio entrar. En seguida se acercó a él y le apartó a una mesa en la que tuvieran intimidad, mientras unos ojos acechantes los miraban desde la sombra.

\- Gray, necesito un favor.

\- Espero que no sea mucho trabajo. -contestó él.

\- Podrías -continuó ella ignorando las palabras del chico- darle esto a Natsu cuando le veas, por favor?

\- Y por qué no se lo das tú? Tiene que estar a punto de llegar.

\- Porque... yo... -enrojeció al momento- es... complicado.

Gray cogió la bolsa y abrió mucho los ojos al ver su contenido.

\- Pero esto es...

\- No armes un escándalo, por favor.

\- Cómo es que tienes esto?

\- Es una larga historia.

\- Tengo tiempo.

\- Yo no. Tú házselo llegar y que no se entere nadie de que yo te lo he dado, ok?

\- Acaso ha pasado la noche en tu casa y se la ha dejado olvidada allí? -Lucy empezó a notar cómo el color rojo de sus mejillas ahora era lava hirviendo.- Espera... No habréis...?

\- Tengo que irme! Por favor, no digas nada a nadie!

Y tras inclinarse demasiado se dio la vuelta y salió del gremio. Necesitaba despejarse y aclararse un poco las ideas.

La persona que observaba a Lucy y a Gray se acercó por detrás al chico, quien notó un tremendo instinto asesino a su espalda y se dio la vuelta alarmado.

\- Qué es lo que le ha dado Lucy a Gray-sama?

\- Juvia? Qué haces aquí?

\- Juvia os ha visto en una actitud muy cercana. -Preguntó la chica de agua enfadada.

\- Me ha pedido un favor. -contestó Gray después de pensar bien sus palabras y de apartar la vista.

\- Gray-sama está enamorado de Lucy? Siempre la consideré mi rival en el amor, pero si se ha atrevido a confesarlo, debo tener más cuidado y luchar por lo que amo. -divagó con llamas en los ojos y pose heroica.

\- Pero qué estás diciendo? -Dijo sorprendido y un poco asustado- No estoy enamorado de ella, ni siquiera me gusta en ese sentido. Además, algo me dice que ella tiene sentimientos hacia alguien más... -dejó escapar una pequeña risa irónica- y creo que son fuertes.

\- Juvia no entiende que a alguna chica no le pueda gustar Gray-sama. Siempre desconfiaré.

\- Pues te digo que no tienes de qué preocuparte.

El corazón de Juvia se paró un segundo imaginando la resolución de esa frase que a ella le gustaría.

\- Gray-sama quiere decir que Juvia no debe preocuparse porque solo tiene ojos para Juvia?

"Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?"

El mago de hielo se sonrojó ligeramente mientras giraba la cara.

\- Tú procura no hablar con ella ni con Natsu, que eres capaz de liarla.

\- Natsu?

En la cabeza de Juvia se sumaron 2+2. Y justo cuando empezaba a dibujar una malévola sonrisa en su cara, el susodicho entró por la puerta del gremio.


	3. El día más duro

**Hola a todos! Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me gusta recibirlos y saber qué pensáis ^^ Aquí tenéis el tercer capítulo con un poco de melodrama que siempre hace que los momentos felices sean más felices aún! Espero que os guste, y nos vemos en el próximo.**

Lucy se sentó bajo un árbol del parque con su novela. Necesitaba despejarse y lo que más la ayudaba era trabajar en su obra. Ahora no podía estar pensando en sus sentimientos, y menos luchando contra ellos. Agachó la cabeza y se sumergió en las palabras. Puede que ni siquiera fuera hoy a trabajar, necesitaba un descanso también, y como el tiempo ya se había suavizado y la agobiante ola de calor había pasado, era momento de disfrutarlo un poco.

 _"Calor... Natsu..."_

Varias imágenes de su encuentro de la noche anterior pasaron por su mente haciendo que todo el vello de su cuerpo se erizara. Realmente se sentía dolida por el cariz que parecía que había tomado su relación. Pero no era momento de pensar en ello. Sacudió la cabeza y empezó a escribir. Ya se enfrentaría a ese problema en otro momento, ahora iba a desconectar del todo.

Mientras, en Fairy Tail, un nervioso Natsu entraba buscando de reojo a Lucy. Sabía que se iba a encontrar con ella allí y llevaba muchas horas reuniendo valor para ello.

\- Natsu! -le gritó Gray.- Puedes venir un momento?

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, pero al final asintió y se acercó a la mesa en la que estaban él y Juvia.

-Qué quieres, cabeza de hielo?

\- Toma -le tendió la bolsa con su bufanda-. Lucy me la dio para que te lo hiciera llegar.

Natsu miró el contenido y se sorprendió al ver la bufanda. Ni siquiera había reparado en que no la llegó a recoger de la casa de la chica. Su mente pronto divagó sobre el momento y el motivo de darle a Gray la bufanda para que se la hiciera llegar, y no quería estar pensando en eso ahora. Se colocó la prenda alrededor del cuello con expresión neutral y asintió.

\- Gracias.

\- Natsu! -Oyó el grito desesperado de Happy.- Menos mal! Pensaba que Lucy te había matado!

\- A mí? Por qué iba a matarme? Ha dicho que lo iba a hacer?

\- No, pero como ayer te fuiste con ella y no te había vuelto a ver, supuse...

\- Qué pasó anoche? -preguntó el mago de hielo curioso.

Natsu miró a Happy y después a Gray, dio un corto suspiro y su expresión de repente se volvió alegre y despreocupada.

\- Nada! Fue una noche normal. Venga, busquemos un trabajo.

\- Aye sir!

Los dos ruidosos se alejaron de la mesa bajo la atenta mirada de su frío compañero.

\- Juvia puede hablar ahora?

\- Eh? Perdona, sí, dime.

\- Juvia cree que hay algo raro.

\- Tú también lo crees? Bueno, no es algo en lo que nos debamos meter. Ellos sabrán.

A media tarde Lucy volvió al gremio, más tranquila. Natsu estaba allí comiendo en una mesa sentado con Happy y Erza, quien la llamó desde su sitio cuando la vio.

\- Lucy!

Al principio no sabía si acercarse, pero había decidido actuar con normalidad, así que fue a sentarse con ellos. El chico saludó como si nada de la noche anterior hubiera pasado, con una sonrisa en esos apetecibles labios que horas antes la habían estado devorando, y con su actitud inocente y despreocupada de siempre. En cierto modo, esa indiferencia le dolió, pero si él había decidido eso, tendría que ser consecuente. Tragó con dificultad y saludó antes de sentarse justo a su lado.

El muchacho, por su parte, notaba que el corazón se le iba a salir por la boca de los nervios. La cercanía que tenían en ese momento le estaba matando, pues no parecía que ella le hubiese echado cuentas a lo acontecido la noche anterior. Se limitó a comer y a callar, aunque la boca del estómago se le había cerrado ya.

\- He encontrado el trabajo perfecto para nosotros. -Comenzó diciendo Titania- Saldremos mañana por la mañana. Tenemos que ayudar a un granjero de una aldea no muy lejana con un problema que tiene. La aldea está a casi un día de camino, pero es un lugar apartado de todo y estaremos bastante aislados durante el tiempo que dure. Por suerte hay un curioso hotel en el que podremos alojarnos mientras estemos allí.

\- Mientras estemos? -Preguntó preocupada la joven- De cuántos días estamos hablando?

\- Depende de lo que tardemos. Dos, tres... ya veremos cómo nos va con el trabajo. Oh, Gray! -gritó llamando la atención de éste.- Prepara tus cosas, mañana salimos a un trabajo.

Una sombra pasó por el rostro de los dos chicos, sin ser conscientes de ello ninguno de los dos.

\- Tss... no me interesa.

Y con las mismas desapareció de nuevo.

\- Espera! Gray!

Erza salió corriendo tras él para convencerle, dejando a la pareja solos en la mesa con el gato volador, que disfrutaba de un pescado totalmente hipnotizado. Ninguno supo qué decir en ese momento. Lucy se fue a levantar para pedir algo en la barra pero notó que le temblaban las piernas, probablemente trastabillaría si lo hacía, y no quería dar a entender nada. Alzó la mano y le dijo a Mirajane lo más calmada que pudo.

\- Mira-san! Me puedes traer un zumo, por favor?

\- Claro! de qué te apetece?

Antes de contestar Natsu habló por ella.

\- De qué va a ser? De manzana!

\- Marchando un zumo de manzana!

\- Eh! Pero tendré que decidirlo yo, no?

\- Oh perdona, lo querías de otra cosa? -Preguntó él preocupado. Su mirada la hizo enrojecer.

\- En realidad no. -contestó girando la cara. Su bebida llegó, y con ella una dosis de realidad.

\- Natsu te conoce bastante bien, no crees Lucy?

\- Eto... -No podía seguir con esto. Tenía que salir de allí enseguida.- Lo siento, acabo de recordar algo.

Se puso de pie de un salto y salió corriendo del gremio.

\- Mañana a primera hora nos vamos! -Gritó Erza que seguía enfrascada en una conversación con Gray para convencerle de que viniera al trabajo al día siguiente.- Estaremos a las 8 en la estación de tren.

De camino a casa trató de organizar sus ideas. No podía dejarse llevar por lo que Natsu le hacía sentir, y menos sabiendo que él no tenía los mismos sentimientos. Y con todo el dolor de su corazón, cuando llegó a casa tomó medidas drásticas.

\- Abre la puerta del león!

Loke se presentó ante ella, tan guapo y sexy como siempre. Miró a su alrededor y comprendió dónde estaba.

\- Has decidido sucumbir a mis encantos por fin? -Dijo arrastrando la lengua y acariciando la cara de la muchacha mientras se acercaba insinuante a ella. Al ver que no respondía a sus flirteos como de costumbre se preocupó.- Lucy, qué te pasa?

\- Necesito tu ayuda Loke.

\- Pídeme lo que quieras.

\- Tengo que olvidarme de un chico. -dijo muy seria.

\- Oh, mal de amores, eh?

\- Sí. Bueno, no. No lo sé. Pero no puedo quitármele de la cabeza y necesito pensar en otra cosa. Tal vez, tú...

\- Déjamelo a mí...

Con esa sugerente determinación agarró la barbilla de la chica con una mano y levantó su cara para que le mirara. Se miraron a los ojos unos momentos, ella se acercó más esperando el siguiente, le puso la otra mano en la frente y un brillo dorado surgió de sus dedos. Lucy se desmayó en brazos del espíritu al que había invocado, quien la llevó a la cama y la acomodó bien para que pasara la noche, mientras susurraba unas certeras palabras.

\- Ni mis trucos de ligue ni mi experiencia como amante puede hacer que dejes de sentir ese amor por Natsu. Siempre lo he sabido, incluso antes que tú. Lo único que puedo hacer es aliviarte para que puedas descansar. Mañana verás las cosas de forma más objetiva. Lo siento.

Y dicho esto, cerró la puerta él mismo y desapareció.

A las 8 de la mañana siguiente Natsu y Happy estaban esperando en el andén dela estación de tren a que llegaran sus demás compañeros.

\- Parece que se van a retrasar...

\- Aye...

Lucy apareció con una radiante sonrisa y sin pizca de preocupación.

\- Buenos días chicos!

\- Buenos días Lucy! -Contestó el gato- Hoy pareces más contenta, te ha pasado algo bueno?

\- Bueno, la verdad es que ayer tuve un encuentro muy... constructivo -contestó apartando la mirada.- No han venido los demás?

\- Aún no -dijo Natsu- y como no se den prisa perderemos el tren.

Justo cuando dijo eso vio aparecer por la esquina a Gray acompañado de Juvia.

\- Oh, y esto? -preguntó Lucy en bajo.

\- SEEE GUUUSSSTAAANNNN...

\- Deja de fantasear!

\- Buenas. -Saludó el mago de hielo.

\- Buenos días. -agregó la de agua- Erza-san no podía venir y Juvia se ha ofrecido para completar el grupo. Espero ser de ayuda.

\- Claro que sí! -contestó animada la invocadora.- Pues si estamos todos será mejor que subamos al tren ya.

Los cinco montaron enseguida y se sentaron juntos. Juvia no iba a dejar que nadie se sentara al lado de Gray, por lo que no tardó en lanzarse al mismo asiento que él. Lucy y Natsu se sentaron en frente con Happy en las piernas de la chica. Ya sabía lo que le pasaba a su compañero en los viajes y estaba acostumbrada, así que no le dio importancia cuando al inicio de la marcha el dragon slayer se tumbó encima de ella, desbancando al gato de su trono y haciéndole caer al suelo de culo.

\- Natsu! No seas bruto!

\- Déjale Happy, no ves que está muy mareado? Necesita tumbarse -le regañó Gray.

\- Ven, Juvia te cogerá. -dijo ésta con una cálida sonrisa.

El exceed miró a una y a otra chica y no dudó en subirse a los nuevos brazos que se le ofrecían. Inconscientemente y mientras miraba por la ventana, Lucy empezó a acariciar el pelo de Natsu, y luego su cara haciendo círculos con la yema de los dedos. Gray y Juvia se miraron cómplices. Al poco, la maga de espíritus estaba dormida. Era un viaje largo en tren y pasarían casi todo el día allí metidos. Sería mejor descansar.

El viaje pasó sin mayores complicaciones. Happy estaba muy a gusto sobre las piernas de Juvia, que le trataba como a un bebé bajo la atenta mirada de Gray. Lucy aprovechó para escribir parte de su novela mientras cuidaba de Natsu. De cuando en cuando miraba a los tres que tenía en frente. Parecían una familia. Le resultó raro pero enternecedor, y hasta llegó a suspirar en un par de ocasiones. En cuanto a sus sentimientos por su compañero mareado, nada había cambiado. Seguía deseando tocarle, besarle, estar con él, tanto como el día anterior. Pero ahora al menos era capaz de controlar sus impulsos y de pensar con más frialdad sobre la situación.

 _"Gracias, Loke..."_

Ya era de noche cuando llegaron a la ciudad, y tras reanimar al más ruidoso de la pandilla decidieron ir a pedir habitación en el hostal directamente. Natsu pidió una habitación individual y cuando completó el registro se subió deprisa. Lucy le miraba mientras subía las escaleras. Entonces, algo extraño pasó. Antes de perderse de vista el muchacho se giró para mirarla. Ninguno de los dos esperaban encontrar la mirada del otro tan de repente, y ambos se pusieron nerviosos. Pero entonces él sonrió y levantó un pulgar antes de marcharse del todo.

 _"Qué ha sido eso?"_

Una vez registrada en su habitación individual se disculpó ante los demás y se marchó deprisa. Quería ver a Natsu. Deseaba verle. Su cuerpo empezó a arder y decidió que esa noche hablaría con él. Deshizo el poco equipaje que llevaba y sacó el cepillo del pelo y una barra de labios que había traído por inercia. No solía maquillarse pero quería estar lo más guapa que pudiera hoy. Se peinó, se preparó, y cuando se miró por quinta vez en el espejo y se vio perfecta, se dijo:

\- Bien, si no viene él a hablar conmigo iré yo.

\- LUUUCYYYY!

Tras el grito del experto perturbador de la paz, la puerta de la habitación se abrió hasta atrás de un golpe.

\- Natsu!

\- Ayuda!

El susodicho entró corriendo mientras huía de Gray, que le perseguía con un enorme cañón de hielo. Por detrás se asomaba Juvia, quien parecía encantada con el espectáculo, siempre y cuando su amado fuera perdiendo prendas de ropa.

\- Ven aquí, cabrón! Eres un impresentable! No se entra en las habitaciones de los demás sin llamar.

Dicho ésto disparó el cañón hacia el mago de fuego, que lo esquivó con problemas y se escondió detrás de la rubia.

\- Lucy dile que no hace falta ponerse así.

\- Y me pides que te defienda cuando acabas de entrar en mi habitación de la misma manera! -Su corazón latía muy fuerte.- Es que no tienes respeto por los sentimientos de los demás! Deberías ponerte en el lugar del otro de vez en cuando!

Cuando se dio cuenta de que los reproches no solo se referían a la intrusión, se calló. Respiró profundamente y salió de la habitación enfadada. Los demás se quedaron un momento más en silencio y sin moverse. Gray deshizo el cañón de hielo y se dirigió a la puerta mientras le decía a su amigo:

\- Como no espabiles...

Tomó la mano de juvia y se marcharon juntos. Happy sobrevolaba el tocador donde momentos antes se había estado preparando la muchacha, y dijo:

\- Dónde habrá ido Lucy? Se había puesto muy guapa. Crees que quiere buscar un novio aquí, tan lejos de Magnolia?

Las palabras del gato afectaron al chico, que apretó los puños y salió de la habitación para buscarla.

\- Happy, quédate aquí por si vuelve. Yo voy a buscarla.

\- Aye!

Aterrizó en la cama, se hizo un ovillito con la manta y se durmió.


	4. Sorpresas

**Hola a todos! Os apetece leer algo de lemon? Pues este capítulo va cargado! Espero que lo disfrutéis ^^**

 **...**

\- Gray-sama, crees que hemos hecho bien en dejarle solo?

\- Esperemos que sí. -Contestó el chico abrazando a la maga de agua- Después de todo no es tan tonto como parece. Habrá ido detrás de ella.

\- Y si no la encuentra? -Se preocupó la chica- Debemos ayudarle a encontrarla!

\- Tranquila... -dijo besándola el cuello- Si vamos no podremos terminar lo que empezamos en el tren...

Juvia se puso totalmente colorada.

\- Gray-sama...

*FLASHBACK*

Cuando Lucy se durmió en el tren Juvia empezó a hablar en susurros para no despertar al gato que ronroneaba feliz en su regazo.

\- Juvia cada vez está más segura de lo que dijo ayer en el gremio.

\- Siempre han estado muy unidos, -contestó Gray- pero tal como vi a Lucy ayer... Me da que hay algo más. Pero no parece que ellos quieran admitirlo en voz alta.

\- Pero sus reacciones los delatan. Juvia se ha dado cuenta esta mañana de que Natsu estaba totalmente nervioso.

\- Bueno, no pienso ayudar al cabeza de llama más de la cuenta. Si no se quieren dar cuenta ellos mismos, allá ellos.

Juvia le miraba con verdadera adoración.

\- Gray-sama es tan bueno con sus amigos... Eso hace que Juvia lo quiera más.

\- Venga, tienes que dejar de hacer eso. -dijo un poco ruborizado.

\- El qué?

\- Decir todo el tiempo cosas así. Al final vas a acabar llevando a error a alguien algún día.

\- Pero... Todo lo que Juvia dice es de verdad. Pero solo se lo dice a Gray-sama, porque es la persona que ha conquistado a Juvia.

El muchacho no podía reaccionar. Estaba totalmente rojo y miraba a Juvia con extrañeza. Con ese aire inocente y sincero, las mejillas lévemente arreboladas y la mirada perdida en el suelo... No pudo evitar sentirse atraído por esa extravagante belleza que rezumaba la chica de agua. Ella le miró y se sorprendió al verle con sus ojos puestos en ella tan fíjamente. Entonces él se dio cuenta de que la estaba observando sin poder apartar la vista de ella, y notó cómo se le calentaba la cara por momentos.

\- Pu... pues no hace falta que lo estés diciendo siempre.

\- Gray-sama?

Siguió mirándola un momento más. No podía creerlo, pero sentía ganas de besarla. Por qué ahora le pasaba eso? Debería hacerlo? Y si solo era un capricho pasajero? Estropearía la buena relación que tenían ahora? De momento, sólo sabía que deseaba besarla. Le puso una mano en la cara acariciando su mejilla con el pulgar, se acercó a ella y posó sus labios sobre los que se abrían tiernos ante él. Para su sorpresa, el calor creció entre ellos. De pronto necesitaba más, y empezó a mover su lengua con más fiereza dentro de la boca de la chica. Ella estaba extasiada, no entendía cómo había pasado eso, pero no sería ella quien se quejara, tenía lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Cerró los ojos, le agarró con ambas manos de la camiseta y se dejó hacer. Una lágrima involuntaria se escapó de uno de sus ojos, cayendo justamente en la mano que el chico tenía aún colocada en su cara. Al notar la humedad éste abrió los ojos preocupado.

\- Juvia! Te he molestado? Perdona, no sé qué me ha pasado... Yo...

\- Tranquilo, no me pasa nada. Sólo es que Juvia es demasiado feliz ahora mismo.

La chica agarró la mano que Gray aún tenía colocada en su cara y cerró los ojos deleitándose con el tacto de su pulso a través de ella. En seguida volvió a mirarle y se lanzó decidida a volver a tomar su boca. Él se inclinó para tomarla gustosa, cuando Natsu soltó un gemido que llegó a despertar a Lucy. Los dos se separaron al momento, tremendamente avergonzados. No volvieron a tener oportunidad durante todo el viaje de un encuentro tan íntimo, pero el mago de hielo no dejaba de lanzar miradas pícaras a la chica de agua y a forzar roces insinuantes de su mano contra el muslo de ella.

Sería verdad? Al fin Juvia había conseguido llamar la atención de su amado?

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

\- Gray-sama...

La pareja estaba alojada en la misma habitación. Habían entrado y Gray no había aguantado más, cerró la puerta y se abalanzó sobre Juvia apoyándola en ella, buscando con sus labios la fina piel del cuello de la chica y adornándolo de besos. Juvia tenía las manos puestas en sus fuertes hombros desnudos y los acariciaba con la llema de los dedos. La manos de él estaban fuertemente aferradas a la cintura de la muchacha, y de un tirón la llevó derecha a la cama y se recostó sobre ella.

\- Bien bien, por dónde íbamos antes de que entrara Natsu? -dijo él fingiendo pensar- Ya lo recuerdo...

Empezó a desabrocharle los botones de la camisa, uno por uno, mientras pasaba la lengua por la piel que iba descubriendo con los dedos. Ella se estremeció y movió instintivamente sus caderas hacia él, cosa que le excitó sobremanera. Aceleró el ritmo y terminó de quitarle la camisa en un momento. Siguió con la falda mientras ella se deshacía en sus manos, y cuando la tuvo en ropa interior sólo para él se dedicó un momento para mirarla bien.

\- Eres realmente preciosa. Y totalmente deseable.

\- Gray-sama! No puede ir diciendo esas cosas a Juvia o se las creerá.

\- Cree lo que quieras, pero te voy a dejar clara una cosa. Mañana no sé qué pasará, pero hoy quiero que seas mía.

Dicho esto se abalanzó a besarla con locura. Sus labios jugaban y sus lenguas peleaban en un beso en el que se decían todo. Puso una mano en la espalda de la muchacha y quiso desabrocharle el sostén, con la mala suerte de que se le resistió y comenzó una pelea entre el orgullo del chico y la prenda de la chica. Ella evitó reír al darse cuenta del cómico momento y para ayudar se puso en una posición más cómoda de acceso al broche.

\- Maldito... -se quejó Gray.

Tras un rato de forcejeo Juvia le ayudó y se lo quitó ella misma. Entonces él se deshizo de la braguita que le quedaba puesta aún, y con un ardiente deseo y su hombría puesta en evidencia, hundió la cara entre las piernas de la muchacha y empezó a acariciar la zona húmeda con la lengua, dando pequeños roces al principio y aumentando la cadencia poco a poco. Ella sentía descargas eléctricas por todo el cuerpo con cada lametazo que recibía, dando pequeños espasmos de placer inevitables. Jugó con ella, la exploró, y en poco tiempo consiguió que se dejara llevar por el éxtasis. Suavemente Gray se retiró y se puso a la altura de su cara, mirándola con dulzura mientras jadeaba arrebolada y sudorosa.

\- Gray-sama... ha sido...

\- Juvia, yo... aún quiero seguir. Quiero... sentirte, quiero darte más placer.

La chica lo miró estupefacta.

\- Gray-sama está pidiendo permiso a Juvia?

Él se ruborizó un poco.

\- Bueno, yo...

La maga de agua sonrió, y de un ágil salto se colocó encima de su amado y se empaló de un solo golpe. Ambos dejaron salir un grito de placer. El morbo del momento hizo que el chico agarrara con fuerza las caderas de la muchacha, ayudándola en sus movimientos, primero arriba y abajo y después en círculos que iban aumentando su velocidad e intensidad por momentos, buscando su propio placer a la vez que hacía a su pareja perder la cabeza. Estaban disfrutando el uno del otro hasta límites insospechados, cuando de repente él notó que no podía aguantar más.

\- AAH! Me voy! -gritó sin poder evitar las oleadas de calor que azotaban su cuerpo.

Juvia, al notar cómo perdía el control por ella y se derramaba dentro de su ser, se abandonó a un clímax inevitable, por segunda vez. Cuando se relajaron, ella se tumbó al lado del chico en la cama, mirándole con los ojos entre cerrados, esperando ver un gesto positivo en su rostro. Pero él estaba exhausto y con la cara girada hacia el otro lado. No se atrevía a tocarle, pero se moría de ganas de abrazarle y quedarse así toda la noche. Al final, optó por darse la vuelta y acomodarse en la cama para tratar de descansar. Unas manos la rodearon atrayéndola hasta el cuerpo duro y frío del mago de hielo, y un susurro en su oído hizo que reverberaran todas las células de su cuerpo.

\- A dónde vas? Esto no se ha acabado aún.

Mientras, en el bar que hay en el piso de abajo, Lucy se tomaba una bebida sentada en la barra. Varios chicos ya la habían echado el ojo, y algunos comentaban cómo acercarse. Entonces, de entre todos, uno especialmente grosero y feo logró reunir el valor que a los demás le faltaban y apoyarse en la barra al lado de la chica.

\- Buenas noches, bella dama.

Ella le sonrió cansada pero cortés.

\- Buenas noches, puedo ayudarle?

\- Verás, me estaba preguntando cómo puede ser que una chica tan guapa como tú esté sola en un lugar como éste.

\- Pues -contestó cortante pero sonriente- porque no me apetece tener compañía, gracias por preguntar.

\- Oye oye, no hace falta que seas tan dura contigo misma?

\- Conmigo misma?

\- Qué te parece si te invito a una copa y charlamos?

Natsu acababa de bajar las escaleras del hotel y por suerte reconoció el olor de Lucy en la taberna. Se giró y la vio rodeada de chicos que esperaban para abalanzarse sobre ella, pero no podía esperar para decirle lo que tenía en la cabeza. Se acercó por detrás y la llamó la atención.

\- Lucy, perdona que te moleste un momento.

\- Natsu! -la chica se dio la vuelta contenta de que estuviera allí, y se encontró con una cara más seria de lo que habría querido.

\- Lucy, no me importa que quieras buscar novio, si eso es lo que te hace feliz. Pero no voy a volver a ayudarte, porque realmente no quiero que lo encuentres.

\- Qué estás...?

\- Oye oye! -interrumpió el pretendiente enfadado- No ves que estás molestando? Espera tu turno para hablar con ella, pringado de pelo rosa.

Sin romper el contacto visual con la chica, ni la seriedad de su expresión, el dragon slayer le preguntó.

\- Oh perdona, estás interesada en este tío?

De la misma forma que él, ella contestó.

\- Para nada.

\- Bien -y le soltó un puñetazo en la cara que le hizo caer hacia atrás del taburete. El corazón de la chica se aceleró.- Disculpa, estaré en mi habitación esperando a que llegue mañana, porque no creo que hoy pueda dormir.

Y dicho esto dio media vuelta y se fue escaleras arriba. Le había sido muy difícil controlarse, pero creyó que lo había hecho bastante bien. No podía soportar la idea de que otro tío la tocara, pero no podía obligarla a no tener a alguien en su vida nunca. Estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación cuando un torbellino rubio llegó hasta él, le empujó y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

\- Hoy no vas a dormir, Salamander, pero porque yo no te voy a dejar.


	5. El dolor de las dudas

**Hola a todos! Siento el retraso de este capítulo, tengo a mi pequeña monstruo enfermita y no me da todo el tiempo que me gustaría para escribir. Pero aquí os dejo la continuación, con un poco más de lemon y un poco más de drama, mis temáticas favoritas! Seguid dejando vuestros comentarios que me gusta leerlos ^^ Y sin más, os dejo para que leáis. Espero que os guste!**

 **...**

\- Hoy no vas a dormir, Salamander, pero porque yo no te voy a dejar.

Lucy estaba de pie frente a él con gesto enfadado. Acababa de cerrar de un portazo y le miraba desafiante. Natsu no sabía qué hacer, la había molestado tanto? Tenía que disculparse enseguida, pero no pensaba retractarse de sus palabras. Era lo que sentía y ya estaba bien de intentar negarlo.

\- Lo siento, Lucy. Yo...

La chica se abalanzó sobre él y le besó desesperada. Lo había añorado tanto... su contacto, su sabor, su calor... Se apretó contra él todo lo que pudo, absorbiendo tanto de su ser como le fuera posible, enredado sus brazos en el cuello para que no escapara nunca de ellos. Él se atrevió a abrazarla con manos temblorosas, y cuando notó el estremecimiento de ella por el roce, se desataron todos los sentimientos que había estado intentando ignorar y la estrechó con fuerza. Pronto la tumbó en la cama y se echó sobre ella mientras se quitaba la ropa. La chica también se estaba desnudando. El ansia podía con ellos, sus cuerpos desnudos ardían de pasión al tacto del otro mientras se besaban con deseo, pero cuando él apartó la cara para buscar el cuello de la muchacha, ésta le dijo en un reproche:

\- Por qué te haces tanto de rogar?

Él se detuvo en un momento y la miró.

\- No me volveré a hacer de rogar para ti. Cuando me digas que vaya, yo iré.

\- Pues ven ahora mismo, Salamander.

Al oír estas palabras cargadas de erotismo, Natsu dio una certera embestida y entró de un solo empujón dentro de Lucy. Ésta se retorció de placer y empezó a mover sus caderas para animar al chico en su tarea, que gimió complacido. Pronto los dos eran la misma persona, la misma alma. Se amaron con deseo, se exploraron con deleite, se disfrutaron con locura... una y otra vez. No se aburrían el uno del otro. Cada beso era más dulce que el anterior y cada orgasmo era más intenso. Al llegar el alba los dos yacían abrazados y agotados en la cama, sonrientes y empapados en sudor. Él jugaba con los mechones de pelo rubio que caían por el cuello de su chica, mientras ella soñaba apaciblemente. No podía ser más feliz. Entonces, Lucy en sueños murmuró algo.

\- ...Gray...

El corazón del dragon slayer se paró. Su cuerpo se enfrió de golpe y sintió náuseas. Después de todo, no era suficiente para ella. Se levantó sin cuidado de la cama y se asomó por la ventana. Volvió a mirar a la chica, parecía agitada.

"Pero qué clase de sueño estás teniendo?"

Estaba enfadado, estaba dolido. No pudo soportarlo más y salió de la habitación. Todo este tiempo, toda esta noche, había estado haciendo el tonto.

Mientras Natsu se marchaba Lucy seguía soñando en la soledad de su habitación, retorciéndose y murmurando de vez en cuando.

*SUEÑO DE LUCY*

Natsu estaba atado de pies y manos en una especie de pedestal. Unas sombras le estaban absorbiendo el poder mágico y pretendían matarlo. Ella estaba allí, tirada en el suelo, tras haber luchado con todas sus fuerzas para rescatarle. Agotada, miró a la sombra que parecía dirigirlo todo, y de repente reconoció al mago de hielo.

\- ...Gray...

Éste volvió a extraer poder mágico del muchacho mientras se reía maléficamente, mientras otras dos sombras la sujetaban a ella para que dejara de forcejear. De repente, Natsu desapareció, y Lucy dio un tremendo grito.

*FIN DEL SUEÑO*

Se despertó en la cama del hotel, sola, temblando, y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Buscó a su lado pero su chico no estaba.

\- Natsu? -le llamó con la voz entre cortada, esperando que apareciera de algún rincón oscuro.

De nuevo, silencio. Un punzante dolor en el pecho le hizo darse cuenta de que, por segunda vez, pasar la noche con ella no había sido suficiente para que amanecieran juntos. Pero esta vez, no pudo contener sus sentimientos y rompió a llorar abrazándose a la almohada que aún olía a él.

La mañana había llegado. Juvia y Gray bajaron al bar a desayunar, esperando ver a la otra pareja feliz tras su reencuentro, pero solo vieron a Happy preocupado en la barra.

\- Lucy no vino anoche a su habitación a dormir. Le habrá pasado algo?

\- Esperemos que sí -comentó Gray con complicidad.- Creo... que debería ir a llamar a Natsu a su cuarto.

\- Juvia te esperará aquí, Gray-sama. -Y tras decir ésto le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Cuando el chico llamó a la puerta esperando encontrar a la pareja sumida en arrumacos, se sorprendió cuando le abrió una deprimida Lucy, despeinada y con los ojos hinchados.

\- Lucy! Qué ha pasado? Dónde está Natsu?

\- No... no lo sé -dijo arrancando a llorar.- Me desperté esta mañana y ya no estaba. Es la segunda vez que me lo hace. Gray, me siento tan... miserable... Creí... creí que realmente podíamos...

El llanto no la dejó seguir hablando. El chico la abrazó preocupado. Qué podía haber salido mal?

\- Tranquila, no dejes que esto te consuma. Eres una gran mujer y si él no se quiere dar cuenta de ello es porque es más tonto de lo que pensamos. -Ella le miró por debajo de sus pestañas húmedas, agradeciendo las palabras de ánimo.- Venga, vamos a desayunar algo. Acabemos cuanto antes con este trabajo y volvamos a casa.

La muchacha se adecentó un poco antes de salir. Gray bajó primero para darle las novedades a Juvia, y poder quejarse a gusto del inutil de su amigo. Cuando la maga de espíritus estelares apareció por la puerta del bar lo primero que vio fue una actitud muy cariñosa entre sus dos compañeros. Sin decir nada, se alegró por ellos a la vez que sentía cierta envidia sana.

\- Lucy! -gritó Happy- Aquí! Te he pedido pescado para desayunar!

No pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Quién desayuna pescado? -respondió fingiendo enfado- No me lo pienso comer. Voy a pedir otra cosa.

\- Jo... tendré que comérmelo yo!

Todos rieron. Así le resultaría más fácil sobrellevar el desengaño.

Ya casi terminaban el desayuno cuando Natsu aparecía por la puerta. Happy le llamó contento de verle, pero por la espina dorsal de la chica rubia pasó un escalofrío que la dejó muy mal cuerpo.

 _"No... tranquila... no te dejes llevar... No lo pienses... Lo de anoche nunca pasó. Nunca te dijo..."_

Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a sus ojos, pero Juvia rápidamente se las quitó.

\- Lucy-san no debe mostrar debilidad.

Sus palabras tenían tanta determinación y tanta fuerza que consiguieron reponer un poco el alma rota de la chica, y pudo darse la vuelta para enfrentarse a su dolor cara a cara.

\- Dónde estabas? -le preguntó Gray a su compañero.

\- Fui a la granja del tipo del trabajo. -contestó algo irascible.- No quiero quedarme demasiado tiempo en este sitio.

Sus palabras iban afiladas, pero la mirada que le echó a su amigo era más fría que la magia de éste. Tanto que tuvo que retroceder un paso.

\- Qué... qué te pasa? -logró preguntar.

\- Nada. Terminemos cuanto antes.

El trabajo consistía en un mantenimiento de la granja. El temporal que acababa de pasar por la zona había dejado bastantes destrozos, y era el momento de la recolecta de varios de sus cultivos. El hombre no podía encargarse de todo, pero si le quitaban las tareas más urgentes de reparaciones todo estaría salvado. Natsu había estado retirando escombros a primera hora, y ahora se repartieron las distintas tareas entre los cinco. Happy se subió al tejado para arrancar las tejas rotas, Lucy fue a dar de comer a los animales y a recoger los huevos de las gallinas, Juvia preparaba la comida para todos y los chicos se dedicaban a amontonar estiércol. A la menor tontería, Natsu saltaba sobre Gray con furia y se peleaban, revolcándose en la mierda durante un rato, literalmente. Allá por la quinta vez que se soltaron los puños, el gato bajó preocupado a donde estaban las chicas y les dijo:

\- Hoy se están peleando demasiado, no?

\- Creo que sí... -respondió Lucy.- Qué les pasará?

Antes de comer, el anciano obligó a los chicos a darse una ducha, por el bien de todos. Pues discutiendo se fueron hasta la ducha. No hacían más que picarse y a los demás ya les empezaba a cansar. Cuando todos se sentaron a comer frente al oloroso plato de estofado que llevaba toda la mañana al fuego, uno por uno fueron alucinando con las habilidades culinarias de Juvia.

\- Increíble! No sabía que un estofado pudiera saber tan bien! -admiró Lucy.

\- Es el mejor estofado que he comido en mi vida... -murmuró Gray lleno de orgullo.

\- Tu comida no está tan buena Lucy! -apuntó el gato.

\- Guau Juvia, esto está delicioso. -dijo Natsu con la boca llena.

\- Serás una gran esposa, jovencita.

El comentario del abuelete hizo sonrojarse a la cocinera y al mago de hielo, quien desde hacía un rato ya se estaba imaginando comer así todos los días. Lo que en principio fue dejarse llevar por la locura del momento se estaba convirtiendo cada vez en algo más serio y peligroso. Podría llegar a enamorarse de la chica? Acaso lo estaba haciendo ya? La miró un momento entre bocado y bocado, y sonrió al verla con esa expresión tímida y ruborizada por los cumplidos. Era tan bonita... No creía que pudiera separarse de ella al volver a Magnolia. Sus pensamientos divagaban sin ser consciente de la mirada asesina de su compañero, que no dejaba de echarle en cara en secreto que se hubiese interpuesto entre Lucy y él. Al menos, eso era lo que creía.

Después de descansar un poco tras la comida, volvieron al trabajo, unos de mejor humor que otros. Los chicos se subieron al tejado para repararlo juntos, con algo de ayuda de Happy. Mientras, Juvia y Lucy ayudaban a recolectar los frutos de la cosecha. Natsu trataba de tirar a Gray del tejado con toda la discreción que le caracterizaba, y cuando éste se hartó de sus tonterías, congeló la zona donde el otro estaba de pie, haciendo que se resbalara hasta el suelo. Las chicas lo vieron desde lejos y sonrieron.

\- Parece que Gray y tú estáis muy unidos últimamente, no? -preguntó la rubia animada.

\- Bueno... unidos... Juvia... eto... -cada vez más colorada intentaba no tartamudear.

\- Os he visto abrazados en el bar del hotel. Gray no te suelta ni a sol ni a sombra cuando estáis juntos y siempre que te mira lo hace con una expresión muy tierna.

\- Bueno... Gray-sama... Juvia... eto... -estaba a punto de colapsar.

\- Me alegro mucho por vosotros. Y... me dais algo de envidia... -dijo con pena. Juvia volvió en sí.

\- Envidia?

\- Sí, bueno, parece que estáis tan bien juntos... que me gustaría poder tener algo como lo vuestro. -La imagen del dragon slayer le vino a la cabeza con sus últimas palabras.

\- Lucy-san no debe tener envidia de Juvia -dijo agarrándole ambas manos- porque Lucy-san también puede llegar a tener esto. Es sólo que Juvia no entiende por qué Natsu-san se niega a reconocer sus sentimientos.

\- Natsu? -Preguntó sorprendida- Qué sabes de eso?

\- Eto... -un poco avergonzada le acabó confesando- Gray-sama y Juvia piensan que Lucy y Natsu se quieren, y han venido a este trabajo intentando ayudarles a darse cuenta de ello.

Lucy se puso roja como un tomate. Tanto se le notaba? Espera, que Natsu también la quería a ella?

\- Creo que os equivocáis. No creo gustarle a Natsu, al menos tanto como para que se llegue a quedar una noche entera conmigo.

\- Eso es mentira. Juvia lo sabe, Natsu-san ama a Lucy.

Cada vez estaba más incómoda con la conversación, y cada vez más dolida porque las palabras que Juvia afirmaba con el alma en la mano no cuadraban con la realidad que estaba viviendo. Pero ese sermón le hizo pensar en algo. Después de todo lo que habían pasado, al menos se merecían una conversación para aclarar sus sentimientos e intenciones. Y en cuanto pudiera, la tendrían.


	6. Los puntos sobre las íes

**Bueno bueno! Gracias a todos los que estáis siguiendo mi historia. Cada vez que leo un comentario nuevo me siento revitalizada! Me alegro de que os esté gustando. Ya he recibido un par de peticiones que agregaré en los próximos capítulos, para que aún os guste más. Os dejo con la siguiente parte de la historia!**

 **.**

 **.**

...Después de todo lo que habían pasado, al menos se merecían una conversación para aclarar sus sentimientos e intenciones...

No era demasiado tarde cuando volvieron al hotel, pero todos estaban agotados. El trabajo de granjero era más duro de lo que pensaban, y aunque el viejo les dejaba parar y descansar de vez en cuando necesitaban una noche de sueño.

Cenaron todos juntos en el bar, y cuando iban a pedir el postre Juvia se levantó y mirando con ojitos tiernos a su amado dijo:

\- Juvia se va a dar un baño antes de que llegue Gray-sama a la habitación.

\- De acuerdo, iré enseguida -contestó éste, sin dejar de mirarla y sonreír como un tonto.

\- Yo creo que también voy a pasar del postre -dijo Lucy demasiado cansada.- Estaré en mi cuarto.

\- Voy contigo Lucy. -dijo Happy bostezando.

Natsu la miró con preocupación. Era raro que se saltara el postre. Estaba seguro de que algo la preocupaba, y tenía muy claro que tenía que ver con la actitud cariñosa que últimamente tenían Gray y Juvia. Encendido, miró al usuario de magia de hielo y le reprochó:

\- Eres un insensible, cabeza de polo!

\- Mira quién me lo fue a decir! -respondió con sorna su amigo.

\- Podrías tener un poco más en consideración los sentimientos de los que te rodean!

\- No me lo puedo creer -dijo sorprendido- Me lo estás diciendo en serio?

\- Eres un mierda. Te piensas que puedes estar tonteando así con Juvia?

\- Vamos a ver, cerebro de lava -contestó realmente molesto ahora- Quién está tonteando aquí? Porque el único tonto que veo eres tú. Tú, por estar ciego. Tú, por descuidar a quien te quiere. Tú, por tus paranoias, que a saber cuáles son. Yo con Juvia no tonteo. La quiero, y quiero estar con ella. Y a ti no tengo por qué estar dándote explicaciones de mi vida privada, y menos cuando tú solito te estás encargando de destrozar la tuya, capullo.

La expresión del mago de fuego no cambió un ápice. Seguía retándole con la mirada, pero sus palabras habían resonado en su interior. Al menos un poco. Se levantó de la silla con energía y se dio la vuelta para subir hacia las habitaciones.

Cuando llegó arriba se detuvo en seco. La maga estelar estaba sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en su puerta y la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

\- Lucy? -ésta alzó la cara para mirarle- Qué haces ahí?

\- Necesito hablar contigo.

Natsu la miró un momento con gesto serio. Se acercó a la puerta haciendo que la chica se apartara, la abrió y entró dejándola abierta en una invitación silenciosa para la rubia. Mientras jugueteaba con las cosas de la mesa escuchó cómo se cerraba la puerta, pero no se quiso girar para mirar a la chica.

\- Natsu, qué te pasa?

\- No lo sé, y a ti? -repitió el chico cual adolescente.

\- A mí? Quieres que te diga qué me pasa? -Empezó tratando de no alzar la voz, sin mucho resultado- Me pasa que ya no sé qué pensar. Que me duele el corazón al respirar porque no sé cómo actuar contigo. Me haces pasar una noche maravillosa y cuando abro los ojos parece que nada hubiera ocurrido. Me das la mejor noche de mi vida y cuando me despierto en mitad de una pesadilla buscando consuelo en ti ya te habías vuelto a ir. Estoy harta de ir detrás de ti y de sólo estar para cuando te apetezca, y el resto del tiempo pasarlo en un sin vivir por si podré volver a tocarte o me iré chamuscada. Una relación contigo cansa mucho, Salamander.

El muchacho aún no se atrevía a darse la vuelta. Pesadilla había dicho? Mierda, ahora se sentía idiota, pero después de todo lo que ela le había dicho no sabía con enfrentarse a la situación. Entonces escuchó de nuevo la puerta de la habitación y se giró lo más rápido que pudo desesperado por tratar de que no se fuera aún, que por muy tonto que hubiese sido, sentía que quería arreglar lo que había estropeado. Pero no era Lucy quien intentaba salir, sino Happy quien quería entrar.

\- Natsu, en la habitación de Lucy no se puede dormir. Puedo quedarme aquí?

Los humanos miraron al exceed extrañados.

\- Cómo que en mi habitación no se puede dormir? -preguntó ella extrañada.

\- Míralo tú.

Los tres fueron a la habitación contigua para ver de qué se trataba. Efectivamente, con esos ruidos sería imposible dormir. Gray y Juvia estaban dando rienda suelta a su pasión en el cuarto de al lado y al parecer no se estaban cortando para nada con los gritos y los gemidos. Un poco avergonzados, los humanos evitaron en todo momento el contacto físico y visual mientras escuchaban a sus compañeros en pleno desglose de fuegos artificiales. Entonces Natsu salió del cuarto diciendo:

\- Podéis dormir en mi habitación esta noche, si queréis.

A Lucy le salió del alma la contestación.

\- Seguirás en él por la mañana cuando nos despertemos?

El chico se detuvo en seco como quien acaba de recibir un mazazo en la cabeza. Giró levemente la cabeza para mirar por encima de su hombro, pero ella estaba ya recogiendo su pijama para cambiarse, así que se marchó y esperó que después de todo, realmente quisiera pasar la noche con ellos. Con él.

Estaba cogiendo unas mantas cuando la maga estelar entró por la puerta de su cuarto, ya con el pijama puesto y el pelo suelo. Al chico le encantaba cómo le quedaba el pelo de esa forma. Sus mejillas enrojecieron un poco, carraspeó y consiguió decir:

\- Puedes dormir en la cama, yo dormiré en el suelo.

Esas palabras fueron un jarro de agua fría para la chica, quien había conservado una pequeña esperanza de poder dormir con él. Agachó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo sobre las mantas que su compañero estaba colocando.

\- De eso nada, yo dormiré en el suelo. Es tu cuarto.

\- No voy a dejarte dormir en el suelo!

\- Ni yo a ti tampoco.

Se miraron retándose. Sus corazones se aceleraban con cada segundo que pasaban sosteniéndose la mirada. La temperatura de la habitación subía por momentos, y las fuerzas de ambos parecían flaquear ante el otro.

\- Por qué no dormís los dos en la cama y dejáis de discutir? -regañó el gato desde su sillón.- Hay gente que quiere dormir.

Los dos bajaron la vista. Sus respiraciones estaban aceleradas.

\- Por mí no hay problema -dijo Lucy con la cara totalmente encendida.

Natsu tragó con dificultad.

\- Por... por mí tampoco.

Una triunfal sonrisa se dibujó sin querer en los labios de la chica, quien se metió de un salto en la cama y esperó reacción. El chico, temblando, se acercó hasta ella y se preparó para entrar.

\- Vamos a dormir.

\- A dormir. -repitió ella.

\- Mañana será otro día.

\- Sí.

Se metió con ella en la cama haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por mantenerse tranquilo y por evitar tocarla, aunque lo deseaba demasiado, así que para evitar tentaciones le dio la espalda. Notó que ella hacía lo mismo, pero aunque estaba funcionando la técnica, no estaba menos nervioso y no conseguía conciliar el sueño. La tenía tan cerca... Necesitaba sentirla, tocarla, acariciarla, olerla. Estaba seguro de que ella ya estaría dormida, así que se dio la vuelta y la miró. Su dulce cuello había quedado al descubierto y su pelo se apoyaba sobre la almohada. Su respiración era tranquila, así que se acercó a ella y aspiró su olor. Llenó sus pulmones y su cuerpo se puso en marcha sólo reaccionando ante el aroma de la chica. Se acercó más pero sin llegar a tocarla. Notaba el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, sus pulsaciones ligeramente elevadas, su respiración agitada. No se lo pensó más, acercó la cara a su cuello y empezó a lamerlo con descaro, mientras colocaba una mano sobre su cadera y la agarraba con fuerza. Pegó su cuerpo totalmente a la espalda de la chica, sintiendo un estremecimiento en ella que le hizo excitarse más aún y rozó por instinto su ya despierto miembro contra la muchacha.

\- Está Happy aquí. -susurró ella en un jadeo.

\- No voy a hacer mucho ruido...

De un tirón la puso boca arriba y se tumbó sobre ella, poseyendo su boca con desesperación mientras sus manos se aventuraban debajo del pijama. Ella gimió al contacto de sus manos, y él volvió a cerrarle la boca con otro ardiente beso.

Se quitó el pantalón del pijama, única prenda que tenía puesta, y la desnudó de cintura para abajo. Las manos de ella paseaban por su definido torso mientras él se deleitaba agarrándole una de las nalgas. Entonces, le subió un poco la cadera y la penetró con ansia mientras seguía silenciando sus jadeos. El morbo era máximo, el deseo implacable. Empezaron a moverse con cuidado disfrutando del otro y procurando no hacer ruido, sin dejar de saborearse en ningún momento. Lucy no tardó en rozar el cielo con los dedos, apretándose contra Natsu en un desenfrenado intento por alargar el momento para que no acabase nunca. Éste, al notar el éxtasis en ella, se dejó ir y la acompañó en un silencioso, largo y dulce orgasmo.

Cuando se separaron se miraron a los ojos, boqueando, llenos del otro, borrachos de felicidad.

\- Natsu... -dijo ella casi sin aliento, con temor en la voz.

\- Cuando despiertes estaré aquí, tranquila. Te lo prometo.

Ella cerró los ojos y asintió. Podría darle otra oportunidad a su corazón de mantener la esperanza. Se volvieron a besar mientras se reponían y se quedaron abrazados toda la noche.

\- SEEE GUUUSSSSTAAAANNN!

Lucy dio un brinco en la cama al lado del dragon slayer, quien se empezaba a desperezar muy tranquilo.

\- Q-q-q-q-qué dices Happy? -dijo enseguida la chica nerviosa.

\- Natsu y Lucy estaban abrazados! Eso es que se guuusssstaaannn. -apuntó el gato.

\- Deja de decir esas cosas! -volvió a decir, más nerviosa aún.

\- Y qué? -Preguntó el muchacho frotándose los ojos muy calmado.

\- C-c-cómo qué "y qué"?

\- Es verdad, me gustas. Qué pasa con eso?

El corazón de la invocadora se detuvo un segundo. No estaba escuchando lo que estaba escuchando, verdad? Natsu estaba admitiendo tener sentimientos hacia ella? Después de todo lo que la había hecho pasar? Bueno eso no era lo importante, sino que era de día desde hacía un rato y acababa de abrir los ojos al lado de su Salamander, y que después de eso había confesado que le gustaba, y todo tan tranquilo. Lucy no sabía si reír, llorar, saltar o besar al chico, pero la última opción no le pareció la mejor teniendo en cuenta que su pequeño compañero seguía mirándoles desde una ligera altura. Antes de poder reaccionar, el muchacho le plantó un rápido y tierno en los labios para darle los buenos días antes de levantarse.

\- Ohayo, Lucy.

Ella se puso roja hasta la coronilla. Happy se tapó la boca y rio entre dientes. Y Natsu, como si no hubiese pasado nada fuera de lo normal, se levantó y se fue al baño.

\- Natsu está desnudo!

\- Eh?

No se había dado cuenta, pero tras su encuentro nocturno ninguno se había vuelto a vestir, y ahora el dragon slayer paseaba con todo su "salamander" al aire por la habitación. Lucy se tapó la cara mientras buscaba a tientas algo de ropa que tirarle, y a la vez algo de ropa que ponerse ella antes de que el gato la viera y volviera a poner el grito en el cielo.

\- Tampoco es un drama, no? -preguntó el chico sintiéndose un poco incómodo. Un pantalón le dio en la cara.

\- Ponte algo!

\- Lucy, estos son tus pantalones.

\- Lucy también está desnuda!

El gato estaba disfrutando del momento. La chica no sabía dónde meterse y acabó por taparse con las sábanas, y el muchacho al ver la situación empezó a reír y se acercó a ella cariñoso. Se internó en la cama buscándola, y cuando dio con ella entre capa y capa de tela la agarró y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola con dulzura. Ésta se dejó hacer y se abrazó al chico en busca de consuelo.

\- Estás preciosa cuando te dan esos arrebatos de vergüenza.

\- Calla, tonto.

Y le volvió a besar.

Desde fuera Happy veía cómo un bulto de sábanas se movía sin parar en la cama, y en silencio se marchó de la habitación alegrándose por sus amigos.

Llevaban toda la mañana trabajando en la granja y estaban a punto de parar para comer. El trabajo hoy se estaba haciendo más ameno, sin tanta pelea por parte de los chicos. Es más, apenas se habían dirigido la palabra. Tras un montón de tiempo y muchos achuchones y besos, Natsu y Lucy consiguieron salir de la cama y ponerse en marcha. Gray y juvia llevaban rato desayunando en el bar esperando a que bajaran, pues Happy les había contado lo ocurrido a primera hora y no quisieron molestarles. Desde ese momento, todo fue sobre ruedas. Natsu y Gray terminaban de reparar el tejado con Happy, mientras Juvia, nombrada cocinera oficial, preparaba el plato del día, y Lucy se peleaba con el invernadero. Algunas tablas se habían soltado y un par de ventanas estaban descolgadas. No es que fuera muy mañosa, pero se había comprometido a repararlas y ahora se le estaba resistiendo. La ventana se le escapó y casi cae al suelo, de no ser por una ágil mano que la detuvo en el aire.

\- Cuidado, podrías hacerte daño. -Una sensual voz llegó hasta su oído desde un punto quizás demasiado cercano detrás de ella. El vello se le puso de punta y su corazón dio un bote- Deja que te ayude, será más fácil si alguien la sujeta.

Terminaron de colocar la ventana con la tremenda curiosidad de Lucy haciendo que le picara la nuca, pero no podía darse la vuelta para ver quién era el misterioso ayudante. Cuando la tuvieron sujeta, se secó el sudor de la frente y se giró. Era un chico treméndamente guapo. No solo su voz le hacía hormiguear el cuerpo, sino también su aspecto. Tenía el pelo violeta a juego con unos preciosos ojos que lucían una sonrisa inmarcesible. Sus labios eran tan sugerentes que la muchacha tuvo que morderse uno de los suyos para contener un gemido. Y su cuerpo era realmente espectacular. La manga corta dejaba ver unos definidos brazos morenos, musculosos pero sin ser demasiado grandes, y marcaba unos hombros que decían "puedo cargarte si quieres". La muchacha tragó con dificultad por la visión de aquel adonis, y al final consiguió decir:

\- G-gracias.

\- No hay de qué. Si necesitas ayuda con algo más sólo dímelo. -dijo guiñando un ojo- Por cierto, soy Nocte, el nieto del granjero.

\- En-encantada. Yo soy Lucy, de Fairy Tail.

\- Lucy... no olvidaré ese nombre. -le tomó la mano y se la besó cortésmente haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo- Encantado, dama de la luz.

\- La comida está servida! -Juvia gritó desde la entrada de la casa. Uno a uno fueron entrando pero a lo lejos vio cómo su amiga se retrasaba. Estaba hablando con alguien... - Lucy-san!

Ésta se dio la vuelta, la miró y movió el brazo en señal de que ya iba. Cuando se iban acercando a la puerta, Juvia se iba fijando en el chico que la acompañaba. Su corazón se iba acelerando por momentos. Cómo podía un ser humano irradiar tanta belleza? Era guapísimo! Sexy, varonil, delicado y rudo al mismo tiempo... La sangre se le heló un segundo antes de que llegaran hasta ella.

\- No me puedo creer que mi abuelo tenga a dos bellezas así trabajando para él. Cómo puede tener tanta suerte? -dijo zalamero el chico a la maga de agua- Hola, me llamo Nocte.

\- Ju... Juvia.

\- Juvia... un nombre precioso para una mujer preciosa. Tiene carácter, apuesto a que la dueña también lo tiene.

Las muchachas estaban embelesadas con sus palabras. No sabían qué es lo que tenía ese chico, pero las dejaba sin habla.

\- Nocte! -dijo el abuelo sorprendido- Cuándo has llegado?

\- Ahora mismo. Ya he conocido a las dos bellezas que te están ayudando con la granja. Si lo llego a saber hubiese venido antes.

\- Venga venga, vamos a comer que aún queda mucho trabajo. Te presentaré al resto.


	7. Problemas!

**Hola a todos! Espero que queráis leer lemon, porque no sé qué me ha pasado en este capítulo que... bueno, creo que se me ha ido la mano ^^U sólo, disfrutadlo y luego me comentáis qué os ha parecido. La verdad es que yo me lo he pasado muy bien escribiendo estas escenas (?) Os dejo con el dilema Nocte!**

.

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

.

Los chicos no se entusiasmaron tanto al conocerle. Veían claramente un enemigo potencial en aquel que no dejaba de adular a sus chicas. A ellas la verdad es que parecía gustarles la presencia del individuo, y eso les hacía ponerse más nerviosos. Cuando a mitad de la tarde vieron a las muchachas con los ojos como platos mirando sin perder detalle al chaval que se había quitado la camiseta, empezaron a refunfuñar entre ellos.

\- Será cabrón! -se quejó Natsu- A ver si voy a tener que bajarle los humos a guantazos...

\- Cómo se le ocurre quitarse la ropa delante de las mujeres de otros? -dijo Gray, en bóxer.

\- No tiene vergüenza ninguna -apoyó el que llevaba siempre el pecho al descubierto.

.

Cuando llegaron al hotel por la noche las niñas no hablaban de otra cosa que del apuesto nieto del granjero. Los chicos seguían molestos, pero como buenos hombres que eran, no sabían meterle mano al asunto y hablarlo con ellas. Pero después de la cena tuvieron la oportunidad de hacer sus movimientos. Por un lado, Juvia entró en el cuarto que compartía con Gray aún en un estado de atontamiento, pero éste la esperaba con su arma cargada. Había subido antes al cuarto y ya lo había preparado todo. Cuando ella entró, se encontró la habitación a oscuras, con velas dentro de estructuras de hielo que proyectaban hermosas sombras en las paredes, y una alfombra de copos de nieve que conducía hasta el baño. En aquella sala se encontró esculturas de hielo con forma de jarrones de flores adornando cada rincón, más velas y unas guirnaldas del mismo material por las paredes. La bañera estaba llena y perfumada, justo con el aroma de Juvia. Ésta se quedó de hielo al ver la preparación, y unas sensuales manos la abrazaron por la cintura desde su espalda, notando de pronto el cuerpo de su chico pegado al suyo propio.

\- Ha sido un día duro, creo que te mereces un descanso.

\- Pe... pero... -se dio la vuelta para mirarle- Gray-sama!

El muchacho estaba vestido de mayordomo. O más bien, medio vestido de tal. Llevaba una pajarita al cuello, un chaleco abierto y unos calzoncillos negros que le sentaban de muerte.

\- Shhh... adelante, Juvia-sama. Hoy estoy para servirla.

Roja como un tomate, su pulso se aceleró hasta no sabía qué punto. Su mayordomo particular empezó a quitarle la ropa con suaves caricias y dulces besos, y cuando estuvo desnuda y excitada la acompañó hasta la bañera, donde la hizo entrar al reconfortante calor del agua. Una vez dentro, él se sentó detrás y empezó a masajearle los hombros con auténtico erotismo. La espalda, los pechos, y fue bajando hasta su centro de placer. Con una mano lo masajeaba mientras que con la otra frotaba uno de sus pezones. Introdujo un dedo curioso en la abertura y empezó a jugar con él dentro de la chica, entrando y saliendo, haciendo círculos, apretando, acariciando. Ella se empezó a revolver en el agua disfrutando de un placer inimaginado, hasta que la consumió y se dejó ir en manos de su amado hombre de hielo.

\- Y ahora, Juvia-sama, la dejo que se relaje. Lo necesitará para lo que viene a continuación...

Salió del baño triunfal dejando a la chica extasiada, y mandando un pensamiento de apoyo para su compañero de penurias.

 _"Va uno, bien. Espero que a Natsu le esté yendo igual de bien... ánimo, mechero con patas."_

 _._

Pero en el cuarto del principio del pasillo las cosas no estaban yendo exáctamente igual de bien... Tras despedirse de Juvia en la puerta, Lucy dudó un momento en si entrar en el cuarto de Natsu o en el suyo propio. La verdad es que no habían hablado de ello, pero se moría de ganas de pasar la noche con él. Como no quiso dar nada por sentado se fue directa a su cuarto. Al abrir la puerta escuchó la voz del pequeño gato azul desde la cama que le decía:

\- Puerta equivocada! Prueba detrás de la número 1.

Extrañada, cerró la puerta y dejó la habitación para el exceed, dudando si la idea había sido del uno o del otro. Cuando entró en la habitación de Natsu las luces estaban encendidas y el chico daba vueltas de un lado a otro nervioso, pensando en qué hacer. La vio entrar y el mundo se paró. Allí estaba ella, y él ni siquiera había sido capaz de pensar en cómo abordar el tema que le estaba sacando de quicio.

\- Happy me dijo que viniera aquí.

\- Eh? Ah sí, claro claro. -respondió él como ido.

\- Si te molesto me voy a otro lado, no importa.

\- Por qué me vas a molestar? No no, quédate.

\- Es que... -dijo ella dudosa- No habíamos hablado de... bueno, e volver a pasar una noche juntos y... no sé.

\- Hay que hablarlo? -preguntó inocentemente.- Si quieres te vienes y si no, pues no te vengas.

\- Pero y lo que tú pienses? -empezaba a ofuscarse.

\- Cómo que lo que yo pienso?

\- Sí, que si a ti te apetece o no te apetece que pasemos una noche juntos, tendré que tenerlo en cuenta, no?

\- A mí me da igual. -dijo llano y simple.

\- Cómo que te da igual? -Lucy se acababa de encender.

\- Quiero decir, que puedes pasar la Nocte con quien quieras. -y al final su subconsciente le traicionó y dejó escapar el nombre que le estaba aterrando.

\- Espera, qué acabas de decir?

\- Empecemos otra vez, vale? -intentó a la desesperada.- No debería haber ido así.

\- Empezar el qué? Natsu, por favor, qué es lo que intentas decirme?

El chico empezó a titubear, y apenas se le podían entender palabras sueltas.

\- Eto... yo... a ver, quiero... bueno no quiero... bueno, ese tío... es que... parece que os lleváis tan bien...

\- El nieto del granjero? Si le acabo de conocer.

\- Ya pero... y le mirabas... y yo... y bueno, él... y entonces...

\- No entiendo lo que me quieres decir con todo esto.

Natsu respiró hondo, la miró muy serio y calmado, y dijo claramente:

\- Te quiero, Lucy.

La muchacha se quedó de piedra. No se esperaba eso ni en sueños. Esa misma mañana había dicho hasta delante de Happy que le gustaba, pero esto eran palabras mayores. Su corazón se desbocó y hasta sintió un leve mareo de la emoción. Se agarró las manos junto al pecho porque notó que le empezaban a temblar, y agachó la mirada emitiendo apenas un susurro.

\- Natsu ...

El chico dio tres zancadas hasta ella, le agarró con una mano la cara y la levantó para que le mirara a los ojos. Ahora no podía dejar esto a medias.

\- Estoy enamorado de ti desde el primer día que te vi. Nunca he querido admitirlo porque siempre he pensado que te merecías alguien mejor que yo. Y cuando ha llegado ese chico y he visto que quizás era la persona adecuada para ti, he tenido miedo de perderte. Éste es mi último cartucho, no tengo nada más que ofrecerte. Sólo yo, y unos sentimientos que me hacen arder por dentro más que la magia que me enseñó Igneel.

Una lágrima chivata se escapó de uno de los ojos de la muchacha, que sentía cómo ese ardor se extendía también dentro de ella.

\- Dímelo otra vez.

Natsu dibujó una media sonrisa y repitió las palabras que habían tocado el corazón de la maga estelar.

\- Te quiero, Lucy.

Ella se le tiró al cuello besándole con ganas, introduciendo su lengua fuertemente en la boca del muchacho que trataba de coger el ritmo para no perder la batalla. Se abrazaron mientras se besaban de pie en la habitación, y por muy pegados que estuvieran sus cuerpos les parecían kilómetros de distancia. Necesitaban estar más cerca el uno del otro, hasta casi fusionarse.

.

Juvia salió del baño tan sólo con una pequeña toalla alrededor del cuerpo. Su mayordomo particular estaba esperándola en el cuarto, al pie de la cama.

\- Permítame que la ayude, Juvia-sama. -dijo tendiendo una mano hacia ella.

Cada vez que le escuchaba llamarla así sentía un escalofrío de excitación. Le tomó la mano y fue con él hasta la cama, dónde la tumbó boca abajo para quitarle la toalla y empezar a darle un masaje con aceites. Sus manos pasaron por toda su espalda, brazos, piernas, cuello, sin dejarse una zona por calentar, además del efecto calor en la chica. La dio la vuelta para encargarse más concienzudamente de sus piernas. O esa era la excusa. Se metió entre ellas para masajear uno de sus muslos, pero cuando se quiso dar cuenta sus manos no tocaban sus piernas para nada. Se habían centrado en sus ingles, su pubis y su abdomen, y había empezado a rozar con la lengua de vez en cuando sus pliegues. Jugó con ellos, los lamió, los succionó, y cuando su clítoris estaba hinchado por el deseo lo mordisqueó torturándolo para después besarlo tiernamente. Al borde del abismo de nuevo, Gray sujetó sus caderas desde debajo y las alzó para tener mejor posición con la boca, y con un nuevo arrebato logró que se corriera por segunda vez.

.

Natsu no quería tocar a Lucy por si se rompía, pero ellas seguía besándole con una pasión que no sabía capaz de salir de ella. Le condujo a trompicones hacia la cama y le tiró sobre ella, quedándose de pie para deleitarse mientras le arrancaba los pantalones de cuajo. Le abrió las piernas y se arrodilló entre ellas, pasando una de sus manos por el vientre del chico, desde el pecho hasta su virilidad que ya estaba despertando. La acarició suavemente primero, abrazándola con los dedos. Empezó a mover la mano de arriba a abajo mientras veía al chico arquearse en la cama. Posó os labios en su vientre y lo regó de besos mientras su mano seguía trabajando por debajo de ella. Notó cómo la piel del muchacho se había erizado por completo, y al alzar la vista le vio agarrado con ambas manos a la sábana, con los ojos cerrados y la boca apretada por el placer. Eso la dio fuerzas y dio el siguiente paso. Acercó la boca a su miembro encarcelado entre los barrotes de su mano y le paso la lengua desde la base hasta la punta. Un espasmo recorrió el cuerpo del chico que se sintió morir. Ella siguió con la tortura un poco más, haciendo el mismo movimiento, y acabando algunas veces con un beso en la punta, hasta que en una de estas no fue beso lo que recibió. Abrió la boca y se metió en ella un buen trozo. Succionó con fuerza mientras su mano subía y bajaba, y la otra trataba de sujetar la inquieta cadera del dragon slayer, que se llevó algún que otro arañazo. Chupó, lamió y se recreó en las zonas más erógenas que iba encontrando, todo sin dejar quieta su mano que seguía trabajando con ritmo variable, ajustándose a lo que su boca estaba haciendo.

\- No aguanto más... -gimió el chico.

Lucy saltó sobre él y se colocó dentro aquel juguete con el que estaba disfrutando tanto. Empezó a moverse con rapidez mientras arqueaba su cuerpo hacia atrás. Enseguida pudo notar como Natsu se derramaba dentro de ella con unos temblores y unos gritos que no había tenido nunca. El morbo del momento fue tal que la chica no pudo evitar acompañarle en su descenso a la locura, escapándosele unas palabras que más que una confesión, fueron una plegaria.

\- Te quiero, Natsu Dragneel.

Él no dijo nada, se limitó a besarla una y otra vez, acariciando su cabello y abrazándola como si se le fuera a perder en cuanto la soltara. Pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejar las cosas así, y tras unos minutos de arrumacos y caricias sin haberse desconectado, empezó a moverse de nuevo hasta que logró espabilar a su hombre. Sin salir de ella, se incorporó para quedar sentado en la cama abrazado al dulce cuerpo de la invocadora, y volvieron a comenzar un baile en el que al final los dos acabarían agotados.


	8. Nekomi

**Hola a todos! Con un poco de retraso (para lo que soy yo) aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Este, por petición, es un poco distinto al resto, pero no deja de tener sus puntos. Espero que os guste!**

 **.**

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me corresponden, puesto que pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia está hecha sin fines lucrativos.

.

La mañana llegó pronto para las dos parejas que aún trataban de recobrar el aliento tras esa noche de dudas y respuestas. Los chicos se encontraban mucho más confiados con el tema del nieto del granjero. Habían estado toda la noche currándoselo para que sus chicas no pudieran dejar de pensar en ellos el día de hoy, y como terminarían ya con el trabajo, suponían a la hora de comer, no se tendrían que volver a preocupar. La que estaba un poco preocupada era Juvia. El día que llegaron al hotel, Gray le dijo que no le importaba lo que pasara mañana, pero que hoy sería suya. Y esas palabras resonaban en su cabeza.

 _"Y mañana ya ha llegado para Juvia..."_

Temía que en cuanto bajaran del tren el mago de hielo se separara de ella y todo hubiese quedado en una aventura mientras estaban fuera. Y como no solía formar equipo con él, no tendría la posibilidad de volver a vivir una misión de esa forma. En cierto modo, deseaba alargar el trabajo al menos un día más y poder volver a dormir una última noche con su Gray-sama.

Lucy estaba en una nube. No podía dejar de sonreír y se sentía a rebosar de buen humor. Natsu no le soltaba la mano, y de vez en cuando, y sin venir a cuento, le plantaba un rápido beso en los labios, sólo porque los echaba de menos. Cuando llegaron a la granja y repartieron las tareas, estos dos se pasaban todo el tiempo lanzándose miraditas como tontos, mientras que Juvia trataba de esconder su gesto de preocupación.

Nocte llegó, y los muchachos se tensaron esperando la reacción de sus parejas. Ellas le saludaron con cortesía, pero hoy no respondían de la misma forma a sus zalamerías. Además, en el momento que se pasaba de empalagoso con alguna de las dos, su correspondiente se acercaba meloso y marcaba el territorio sutilmente. El chaval se reía con la situación. Él era un mujeriego por naturaleza, pero nunca habían obligado a ninguna a hacer algo que no quería, y ver el ímpetu de los chicos por apartarlas de él le hacía gracia.

.

Devoraron la comida de juvia con ansia, pues todos estaban agotados, y se dispusieron a recoger las cosas para marcharse. Natsu y Gray saltaban de alegría por dentro. Un tremendo ruido cerca de los invernaderos los alertó, y pronto surgió un grito de la misma zona.

\- Nocte! -gritó Gray.

Todos corrieron hasta allí, para encontrarse con una escena un poco perturbadora. Una hermosa mujer de cabellos castaños y figura esbelta, aunque un poco delgada, estaba de pie rodeada de lo que parecía ser un árbol que antes no estaba ahí. Su mirada era maliciosa, y su postura amenazante. Tenía un brazo levantado como si sujetara algo. Cuando se dieron cuenta, el extraño árbol alargaba un par de ramas hacia delante de la chica, de cuyos extremos colgaba algo... o alguien. Era el nieto del granjero. Parecía estar inconsciente.

\- Suéltale!

La chica se giró hacia ellos.

\- Nekomi! -El viejo gritó sorprendido al verla.- Pero... por qué...?

\- La conoces? -preguntó Natsu.

\- Es la novia de mi nieto.

\- La novia? -preguntaron las dos chicas con una leve decepción.

\- No parece que su relación vaya del todo bien... -dijo Gray. No pudo evitar pensar en Juvia enfadada con él y encerrándole en una prisión de agua.

De pronto, el árbol comenzó a moverse llevándose a Nocte sujeto por las ramas, y a Nekomi de pie sobre una base que parecía especialmente para ella. Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, habían desaparecido. El viejo cayó de rodillas al suelo.

\- Otra vez no...

\- Espera abuelo, -preguntó Natsu- Cómo que otra vez?

\- Cuando se enfada, Nekomi se lleva a Nocte a una especie de guarida que ha creado con su magia de control de la naturalerza, y no le deja salir de allí en días. Mi nieto no me ha contado nada sobre ello, pero no es la primera vez que le secuestra.

\- Joder... -exclamó Gray- y nos acaba de meter en sus líos de faldas...

\- Viejo, dónde se lo lleva exáctamente?

\- Qué pensáis hacer?

\- No podemos dejarle en manos de esa psicópata varios días!

\- En... en serio? -preguntó el granjero incrédulo.- Pero... no podría pagaros lo suficiente...

\- Está bien -dijo Lucy conciliadora-. No hace falta. Rescataremos a su nieto y le traeremos antes de que anochezca.

.

No habían llegado al punto que les había dicho el abuelete cuando escucharon una discusión entre dos personas. Parecía una discusión de pareja. Debían de ser ellos.

\- No puedes tratarme así! -se oía la voz de él.

\- Tu crees que puedo estar pendiente de todas las chicas a las que te ligas cuando no estás conmigo? -ella sonaba irritada.

\- Pero si nosotros hace tiempo que dejamos de estar juntos!

\- Jamás dejaremos de estar juntos!

\- Oye, pelandrusca! -gritó Lucy desde donde estaban los 5 magos- Creo que deberías darte cuenta de que estás siendo rechazada.

La mujer se giró hacia ellos y lo primero que llamó su atención fue las dos féminas del grupo.

\- Lucy-san! Juvia-san! -dijo el secuestrado con esperanza.

\- Quiénes son ellas? -dijo ofendida la secuestradora haciendo un mohín.

\- Deja ir al chico! -amenazó Gray.

\- Meteos en vuestros asuntos -gruñó Nekomi mientras les lanzaba unos proyectiles que parecían piñas, pero que al llegar al suelo de donde el grupo acababa de saltar, explotaron.

Cuando se giraron hacia ella se marchaba con su amor en la "mano". No dudaron en salir detrás de ellos, que por suerte no estaban muy lejos.

\- Mira, no queremos problemas. -Intervino Natsu.- Así que pásanos al guaperas de tu novio y nos iremos de aquí.

\- No os ha quedado claro? No pienso daros a Nocte, y como sigáis molestando no dudaré en mataros si hace falta.

\- No hay que ser tan extremista, no? -divagó el dragon slayer.

Una rama gigante se acercó a él con una velocidad tremenda. Sus reflejos apenas le bastaron para no comerse el golpe, y vio que después iba derecha hacia Juvia. La mujer de agua dejó que la atravesara, poniéndose en pie de guerra. De vuelta, aquella rama fijó su objetivo en Gray, que ya lo esperaba para esquivarlo, dejando a Lucy en el camino de su trayectoria, quien se comió el golpe y salió despedida varios metros.

\- Bingo! -clamó la naturalista.

\- Lucy! -gritó su chico preocupado.

\- Tranquilo -dijo levantándose- estoy bien. Esa zorra se va a enterar...

Sacó su látigo y se preparó para el combate. Una ráfaga de piñas explosivas voló por todo, sin posibilidad de que las esquivaran todas. Todos recibieron algunos impactos, lo cual les hizo ponerse en marcha con el contraataque.

\- Karyu sin tekken!

Otra rama interrumpió al mago de fuego en pleno vuelo, lanzándole demasiado lejos por la inercia que llevaba. Juvia atacaba cortando ramas con su técnica de espadas de agua, pero la mujer se movía demasiado rápido para que resultaran efectivos. Gray se puso a su altura y con su magia de hielo congeló las raices del gran árbol que estaba controlando, realentizando su savia y con ello su movimiento. Lucy aprovechó para agarrarse con su látigo en una de las ramas superiores y llegar hasta Nocte, que seguía aprisionado.

\- Te encuentras bien?

\- Lucy-san! Estás haciendo todo esto por mí? -preguntó con una sonrisa tonta.

\- NO LE TOQUES!

La rama en la que estaban se sacudió enérgicamente. La chica se agarró cual garrapata el tiempo que pudo, pero cuando no aguantó más salió despedida por los aires. Por suerte, Happy la cogió al vuelo y la puso a salvo.

\- Lucy pesa cada dia más..

\- Calla puto gato!

Nekomi hizo un gesto con la mano hacia los dos que aún quedaban frente a ella y les lanzó algo. De la copa de árbol salieron despedidas decenas de hojas extremadamente afiladas que Gray consiguió parar con un escudo de hielo y proteger a Juvia del ataque. Ésta lanzó una pistola de agua directamente a la mujer que dominaba el árbol, obligándola a centrar su atención en protegerse, momento que aprovechó para cortar la rama que sujetaba al secuestrado.

\- Guau Juvia-san! Qué velocidad de ataque más impresionante!

\- Las manos quietas Romeo -advirtió Gray mientras preparaba su siguiente hechizo.- Ice make: Canyon!

Parte del tronco principal por detrás de la mujer desapareció convertido en astillas. En ese momento el aliento de fuego de Natsu se unió al revoltijo de cosas que saltaban alrededor de Nekomi. Ésta salió escaldada y dio un grito al cielo mientras estiraba los brazos y lanzaba más hojas shuriken a todas direcciones. El mago ígneo comenzó a golpear de nuevo las ramas que cubrían a la mujer, cuando ésta se dio cuenta de que la chica rubia estaba ayudando a escapar a Nocte.

\- NO! No te le llevarás de mí!

Atacó con más de sus hojas cortantes a la maga estelar, quien empujó al chico al que llevaba para evitar que le pudiera hacer daño, y se cubrió con un brazo tratando de atenuar el golpe, pero los cortes nunca llegaron. Apartó el brazo de la cara y vio frente a ella la firme espalda de Natsu, que se había colocado delante para parar el ataque.

\- Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu!

[Ah no espera, que me confundo de anime ^^U]

\- Karyu sin hoko!

Las hojas se desvanecieron y la muchacha salió despedida de su pequeño pedestal en la base del árbol, que se derrumbó hasta desaparecer delante de todos ellos. La maga de la naturaleza, tumbada en el suelo mirando al estúpido infinito, empezó a balbucear palabras que no llegaron a oídos de nadie.

\- Menudo poder... Y qué pasión! Es... un auténtico hombre...

Natsu se acercó a ella y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, con una sonrisa de las suyas en la cara.

\- Oh... - _y encima es amable! qué sonrisa tan cálida..._ \- Pero, por qué?

\- Estoy seguro de que en el fondo no eres mala persona. Aún puedes levantarte y continuar tu vida.

Nekomi se sonrojó al tomar la mano del chico para incorporarse. Era fuerte, firme, tenía mucha energía. Y sin dudarlo, cuando se puso de pie frente a él se tiró a sus labios y le besó, abrazándole por el cuello con fuerza. Lucy, al ver esto, no tardó en salir volando desde su posición y asestarle una tremenda patada... a Natsu. El humo le salía por las orejas.

\- Qué crees que estás haciendo cabeza de cerilla?! -le gritó enfadadísima.

\- Pero por qué me pegas a mí! Yo no he hecho nada! -se excusó.

\- Pero lo has permitido!

\- Pero... qué?

\- No me vengas con tonterías! Eres un sinvergüenza!...

Mientras los dos discutían, Nocte se acercaba a una sonriente Nekomi.

\- Bueno, ya la has liado... -dijo él.

\- No era mi intención, me atrajo al momento y... no me controlé. -Entonces le miró- Pero a quien quiero es a ti, volvamos a estar juntos.

El apuesto chico sonrió dulcemente.

\- Sabes que no podemos. Lo siento mi amor, pero debo marcharme.

La puso una mano en la frente de la que salió un círculo mágico de unos tonos violetas parecidos a su pelo y sus ojos, y la chica se sumió en un profundo sueño. La cogió en brazos y se la llevó en dirección a la granja de su abuelo, con los magos de Fairy Tail detrás, aún alucinando (o discutiendo).


	9. Vuelta a casa

El tren estaba a punto de salir hacia Magnolia. Las dos parejas de Fairy Tail estaban sentadas ya, con Happy riendo sobre las piernas de Lucy, quien seguía discutiendo con Natsu de forma cómica. Juvia y Gray no se atrevían a mirarse. Él sólo pensaba en la forma de decirle que quería que estuvieran juntos al llegar al gremio, y colapsaba entre sus pensamientos, lo cual hacía que ella creyera que estaba poniendo distancia entre ellos al haberse acabado ya su tiempo de juegos. Oían las voces de sus amigos como un mero alboroto sin prestarles atención, hasta que una en especial, ni más alta ni más clara que las demás, captó su atención de improvisto. Era Happy quien hablaba enrollando la lengua.

\- Natsu mejor no le lleves la contraria a tu novia.

Sus palabras hicieron que la pareja enmudeciese de golpe. Seguían mirándose a los ojos, pero ahora con el shock en sus miradas y con las caras encendiéndose por momentos. Novia? No lo habían hablado. Eso era realmente? Tampoco se lo habían planteado. El chico abrió la boca bajo la atenta mirada de sus compañeros, pero el tren comenzó a moverse en ese momento y se mareó hasta quedar tumbado en su asiento. Lucy sonrió tiernamente al verle sufrir por su punto flaco, y aún con las mejillas arreboladas le tumbó sobre sus piernas y empezó a acariciarle el pelo y la cara para que se sintiera mejor. Happy había volado hacia Juvia con toda la picardía del mundo, y observaba los resquicios de su malévola intervención en la pelea cuando dijo:

\- Oye, qué pasó al final con Nocte y Nekomi?

\- Tú también estabas allí! -Le dijo Lucy regañándole.

\- Sí pero no me enteré.

\- Ains...

.

*FLASBACK*

.

Nocte llevaba a Nekomi en brazos. Los del gremio no sabían exáctamente qué es lo que había pasado, pero estaban mudos y no eran capaces de preguntar. Al llegar a la granja, el viejo se llevó una mano a la cabeza en gesto de cansancio.

\- Qué vamos a hacer con esta muchacha...

\- Abuelo, ya sabes que no puedo quedarme con ella.

\- Ya la has vuelto a dormir? -preguntó preocupado- No debes usar tu magia en ella.

\- Un momento... -interrumpió Gray- Tú también eres mago? -El chico asintió cerrando los ojos.- Qué tipo de magia usas?

\- Magia de sueño.

\- Y no pudiste defenderte de ella desde un principio? -le increpó irritado.

\- Es una magia muy poderosa, pero corrompe a la persona sobre la que se usa con asiduidad. -contestó cabizbajo- Como dice mi abuelo, no debo usar mi magia con Nekomi. Su temperamento es obra de repetirle uno de mis hechizos de sueño varias veces. En cierto modo, es mi culpa que sea así. Y como me siento responsable, debo hacer algo por ella. -Juvia asintió para que siguiera hablando- Estoy buscando la forma de revertir esos efectos secundarios, pero no puedo llevarla conmigo. Es peligroso. Lo malo es que no lo entiende y siempre vuelve a buscarme.

A Gray le sonó extrañamente familiar la historia y miró a su compañera de reojo, que parecía conmovida con la historia.

\- No te preocupes Nocte-sama! -dijo ella con ojos energicamente vidriosos.

\- Sama? -Dijo Gray notablemente sorprendido y algo irritado.

\- Seguro que encontrarás el remedio. El amor que está destinado a florecer, lo hará pase lo que pase, sin importar los contratiempos.

.

"Pase lo que pase..."

"Sin importar los contratiempos..."

.

*FIN DEL FLASHBACK*

.

Gray estaba notáblemente ruborizado. Tenía la cabeza girada hacia la ventana del tren mientras Juvia le explicaba a Happy la resolución del granjero y su nieto. No se atevía a mirarla ni a tocarla, ni a decirle nada. Pero se moría de ganas. La veía distante, y esa frialdad no le ayudaba a templar los nervios.

La última noche que habían pasado en aquella ciudad había sido deliciosa. Tras terminar el trabajo en la granja volvieron al hotel para descansar y esperar al tren que saldría por la mañana, y después de una memorable cena todos juntos en la que se rieron mucho, disfrutaron y se lo pasaron en grande, cada pareja subió a su habitación dejando una entera para el pequeño gato azul, que estaba encantado de la vida. Juvia se había entegado totalmente a su amado hombre de hielo, y él la había tomado con delicadeza y dulzura. Se habían amado con devoción, saboreado hasta el éxtasis, disfrutado enloqueciendo... Todo en esa noche les decía que sería la última, y ninguno quería desperdiciar ni una sola respiración del otro. Ni un roce. Ni un beso. Se deshicieron en brazos del otro y el sol les dio la bienvenida mientras se besaban y se acariciaban, abrazados sin remedio entre las sábanas.

Ahora estaban agotados, pero la incertidumbre del qué pasaría al abandonar el tren no les permitía dormir. No como a sus amigos, que disfrutaban de una placentera siesta con las manos entrelazadas, interrumpida a veces por las arcadas de Natsu. Habían hecho una pausa entre sus peleas para disfrutar de una noche de pasión, bajo el cartel de "te voy a demostrar realmente quién es la chica que me interesa". Se habían desfogado completamente sin tapujos tras todo lo acontecido, deseándo que esa noche no terminara nunca.

.

El tren llegó por la noche a Magnolia. Lucy ayudaba a Natsu a salir justo detrás de sus amigos, pero cuando tocaron el suelo vieron que cada uno se marchaba en una dirección, sin apenas mirarse y sin despedirse. Se quedaron parados un momento, observando la situación. Entonces, os fuertes brazos del dragon slayer rodearon desde atrás a la invocadora y la apretujaron con fuerza, pegándola a su definido y cálido cuerpo mientras le susurraba al oído con una sonrisa triste:

\- Tengo que ir con Gray, lo siento.

Ella le acarició los brazos en señal de asentimiento.

\- Lo entiendo. yo intentaré hablar con Juvia.

Y antes de marcharse, deslizó las manos por el cuerpo de la chica hasta colocar una en su barbilla y la otra en su cintura. La atrajo hacia sí y le dio un tierno beso justo antes de mirarla durante unos segundos a los ojos con culpabilidad.

\- Nos vemos mañana.

Y en un momento, desapareció detrás de su amigo. Ella salió corriendo tras la chica de agua.

\- Juvia! -le gritó.- Espera un momento! Juv...

Cuando al fin la alcanzó, la rubia enmudeció de repente al ver sus ojos cargados de lágrimas irrefrenables. No pudo evitar el impulso de darle un abrazo, y antes de separarse le dijo:

\- Esta noche te vienes a mi casa. No puedes estar así tú sola.

.

Natsu llegó a la posición de Gray, que caminaba cabizbajo y con las manos en los bolsillos, y le dio un pescozón en la cabeza cuando llegó.

\- Yey! Qué pasa, muñeco de nieve!

\- Déjame, no estoy de humor. -respondió frío como su magia.

\- Vamos a tomarnos algo al bar del gremio? Aún estará abierto.

\- No tengo ganas.

\- Bueno, pues a algún otro bar. -Insistió.

\- Te he dicho que no! -dijo perdiendo la paciencia.

Estaban de pie, el uno frente al otro, mirándose con el reto escrito en los ojos. Tras un momento, Natsu habló.

\- No te pienso dejar sólo esta noche. -Esas palabras hicieron temblar al usuario de magia de hielo.- No estás bien, y si tengo que darte dos puñetazos para que aceptes mi ayuda te los daré. Pero no te voy a dejar así.

La mirada enfadada de Gray se sostuvo aún durante unos segundos más, hasta que el labio inferior le tembló y agachó la cabeza, derrumbado.

\- Vamos al gremio... -dijo al fin poniéndose en marcha.

.

\- Creía que todo iba genial entre vosotros dos. -Le decía Lucy a su amiga- De echo, al principio me dabais bastante envidia -confesó.

\- Desde un principio Gray-sama le dejó claro a Juvia que esto sería una prueba. Que lo que pasara mañana no le importaba.

La maga de agua sujetaba su taza de té humeante entre los temblorosos dedos. Llevaba rato sin probar un sorbo.

\- Pero eso no quiere decir que no podáis seguir juntos, no?

\- Eso pensaba Juvia. Pero ya en el tren Gray-sama estaba muy distante. Entonces Juvia se dio cuenta de que todo había acabado.

\- Pero ni siquiera os habeis despedido. No lo habeis hablado, y si Gray también está dispuesto a continuar?

\- Juvia cree que se lo hubiera dicho ya, no? -Cuestionó levantando la vista hacia su amiga. Ésta no supo qué contestar.- De todas formas, Juvia ya está cansada. Cansada de perseguir, cansada de ser rechazada, de sentir dolor... Juvia se hará fuerte y pronto dejará de afectarle la decisión de Gray-sama.

\- Pero... Juvia, -dijo la maga estelar compunjida- vas a renunciar a tu amor?

\- Eso nunca! -admitió con fuerza- Juvia seguirá amando a Gray-sama hasta el final de sus días. -Al momento sus fuerzas empezaron a flaquear y su barbilla empezó a temblar. Sus ojos amenazaban con ponerse a llover.- Juvia va a... Juvia quiere que...

Lucy le puso una mano reconfortante en el brazo y la miró con la ternura y el apoyo de una hermana. Eso le dio fuerzas a la afectada para contener sus lágrimas.

\- Mañana hablaremos con Gray, y si pretende hacer como si nada hubiese pasado, le daremos una buena patada en el culo.

Juvia asintió con una sonrisa. Al menos no se pasaría la noche llorando amargamente, sino que podía buscar apoyo en su amiga para pasar el mal trago.

.

No demasiado lejos de allí, mientras las chicas trataban de comprender la cabeza del susodicho mago de hielo, éste y su amigo se hinchaban a beber alcohol gritandose como posesos en la barra del gremio.

\- No hacías más que entorpecerme en mi trabajo! -decía Natsu- Siempre molestando.

\- Te recuerdo que trataste de tirarme varias veces del tejado... -contestó Gray.

\- Pero al final el que me tiraste fuiste tú! Y la cerca de las vacas... no tienes ni idea de montar cercas.

\- Calla, que tú eres más inutil todavía. Todo lo que ibas haciendo lo iba rehaciendo yo detrás. Que no hiciste nada bien, ni cuando venciste a Nekomi que la liaste con Lucy besándola.

\- QUEEE? Yo no la besé! -se quejó- Me besó ella a mí! Y no me hables de liarla con tu chica, que ahí creo que definitivamente me has ganado.

Todo quedó en silencio. Gray apoyó su copa en la barra al lado del whisky de fuego de su amigo, y con la mano que acababa de dejar libre le sujetó de la bufanda y le atrajo hacia él con furia.

\- Métete en tus asuntos, maldito cabrón. -Natsu apartó la mirada. Se había pasado de la raya.- Acaso me metí yo cuando la estabas cagando con Lucy? Estabais los dos que parecíais espíritus errantes.

Poco a poco se fue calmando y aflojó la mano del cuello de Natsu. Cuando le hubo soltado, éste le comentó:

\- Te metiste. -Dijo muy calmado pero con el ceño fruncido. Gray giró la cara.- Claro que te metiste. Y de no ser por ello no me habría dado cuenta de que estaba haciendo el idiota.

El chico de hielo se quedó pensativo. Aunque le molestara, su estúpido amigo cabeza de cerilla tenía razón. En todo. La voy de Mirajane les llegó desde algún punto en la barra.

\- Me alegra saber que por fin estáis madurando.

Los dos se ruborizaron por la intromisión, ayudados por los grados de alcohol que llevaban en el cuerpo.

\- No sé de qué estás hablando Mira... -gruñó Salamander.

\- Ara ara, a mí no tenéis que engañarme. Tú por fin te has dado cuenta de tus sentimientos por Lucy, que ya era hora. Y Gray, supongo que habrá abierto los ojos con respecto a Juvia. Es una chica encantadora y me extrañaba que tardara tanto tiempo en darse cuenta de que está totalmente echa para él.

Ambos se ruborizaron más. Nunca se habían parado a pensar en ello, pero para la camarera parecía que era lo más cantoso del mundo. Gray se sentó en su taburete, derrotado por el peso de la realidad de la mayor de los Strauss.

\- No hace falta que me digas lo que tengo que hacer, traga llamas. Lo sé muy bien.

\- Y por qué no vas a hacerlo ahora mismo, cabeza de cucurucho?

\- Porque no sé cómo hacerlo. Necesito pensar.

\- Es muy fácil -intervino la chica, que aún estaba delante de ellos.- Vas y le dices: "Juvia, me gustas".

El muchacho de pelo negro levantó la vista hacia ella y le dijo airado y sin camiseta:

\- Es que no me gusta! Yo... -volvió a girar la cara.

\- No hace falta que te desnudes para admitir que estás enamorado de ella. -le pinchó su amigo.

Un silencio se hizo alrededor de ellos. Un silencio que cargaba la atmósfera de tensión. Hasta que una risueña Mirajane lo rompió hablando al dragon slayer.

\- Entonces, tú ya le has confesado tus sentimientos a Lucy?

Éste se quedó de piedra, y Gray empezó a reír por la cara del muchacho.

\- Mira-san! Yo-yo-yo-yo...

\- Le costó! -respondió el otro.- Pero creo que ahora por fin ambos saben lo que sienten. Bueno, tenías que haberle visto cuando...

Los tres se enfrascaron en una animada conversación en la que se metían con Natsu por sus dudas y sus imaginaciones. Les dieron las tantas bebiendo, pero al menos ahora reían y tenían claro qué debían hacer por la mañana. Después de todo, mañana será otro día.

.

.

.

.

 **Y mañana será otro día, con el desenlace de la historia en ciernes. Un poco de drama para ir cerrando. Espero que os esté gustando, y ya sabéis, comentadme ideas o puntos de vista, que estaré encantada de leeros ^^**


	10. Al descubierto

El cálido sol de la mañana y el olor a café recién hecho despertó a Juvia como si de caricias se trataran. No recordaba el momento de haberse quedado dormida, sólo sabía que habían pasado horas desde que se dio cuenta de que su amiga ya respiraba pesadamente. Se incorporó en la cama dejando que los rayos del astro rey la calentaran mientras se estiraba, al fin con una sonrisa en la boca. Le había sentado mejor de lo que pensaba a charla con Lucy. En la mesa reposaba la jarra de café caliente con canela, una taza limpia y un plato con dos tostadas, al lado de un bote de mermelada de fresa. Su favorita. Se sentó en la silla para servirse el café y untarse las tostadas. Estaba disfrutando del primer bocado cuando su cabeza empezó a trabajar.

 _"Lucy sabía que éste era el desayuno preferido de Juvia? Debió verlo cuando desayunábamos juntos en el hotel. ...Un momento... Juvia y Lucy-san no desayunaron juntas nunca! Cómo ha podido saber todos estos detalles?"_

\- Si el café está frío puedo calentarlo. -La chica sintió un escalofrío al escuchar la voz dócil a sus espaldas.- Ya tiene canela y azúcar, toma lo que te apetezca. -No quiso girar la cabeza para mirarle. Tampoco podía, se sentía paralizada. Qué hacía Gray allí? Y de esa forma tan sumisa...- Si prefieres otra cosa puedo prepararlo, yo...

\- Basta. -Interrumpió ella enérgicamente, aún sin mirarle.- No es necesario que Gray-sama haga esto. Juvia está bien.

\- Pero yo no... -confesó el chico de hielo.

La maga de agua se dio la vuelta para llegar a contemplar unos ojos culpables en un gesto de determinación, y se sorprendió de ello.

\- No es asunto de Juvia cómo se sienta Gray-sama. Después de todo, al fin ha llegado "mañana".

\- Juvia no digas eso, por favor. -Su tono de súplica casi hizo a la chica relajar el frío tono con el que estaba hablando.

\- Creo que Gray-sama se lo dejó bien claro a Juvia ayer, y a Juvia le ha dolido demasiado esta separación. Durante un tiempo, Juvia no quiere ver a Gray-sama.

El chico no se esperaba eso. Abrió los ojos en un tremendo asombro y con un dolor punzante en el corazón. No sabía que le hubiese hecho tanto daño, no había sido su intención. Pero sabía que Juvia era una persona con una imaginación desbordante, por un lado uno de sus encantos, y debía haber supuesto que por su cabeza pasaría algo así. Tragó con dificultad y se acercó a la muchacha, que le miraba con frialdad. Quería tocarla, pero no se atrevió. Tenía apenas una triste posibilidad antes de que ella echara a correr, y debía medir bien las palabras.

\- No quiero dejar de verte. -logró captar su atención.

\- Gray-sama no debe decir lo que Juvia quiere oír.

\- Pero es lo que siento. Siento haberme comportado así en el tren, y al llegar a Magnolia. Lo cierto es que... no sabía como decírtelo...

\- Juvia es adulta, Gray-sama puede decirle lo que quiera que lo entenderá. Lo que le dolió a Juvia fue su silencio.

Otra punzada en el corazón. Aunque más que por el reproche fue por el temblor en la voz de la chica. La había jodido a base de bien. Empezaba a ver negro el que le perdonase, pero aun así tenía que intentarlo.

\- Pues te lo diré ahora. Te diré lo que te tenía que haber dicho antes de salir de allí. Lo que te pude decir en el tren y no me atreví. Lo que escondía cuando huí al llegar a Magnolia...

\- Ya es tarde. -Le interrumpió.

\- Aunque sea tarde debo hacerlo. -dijo desesperado por evitar de se fuera.

\- Juvia no quiere oírlo -le volvió a cortar, levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta de la casa, pasando por su lado y dándole la espalda con saña.

\- Te quiero.

Esas palabras la hicieron detenerse en seco. No podía haber escuchado lo que creía. Se lo estaba imaginando seguro. Le dio miedo darse la vuelta y ver que en realidad todo estaba siendo producto de su alocada imaginación, pero en estos momentos su corazón latía con tal fuerza que de un momento a otro se le saldría del pecho. Tragó tratando de humedecer la garganta que se le había quedado totalmente seca, sin resultado, y probó a responder sin darse la vuelta.

\- No bromees con esas cosas.

\- No bromeo. Te quiero Juvia. No he querido verlo, pero estos días me has hecho necesitarte a mi lado. He disfrutado tanto de tu compañía que el mero hecho de pasar separados esta noche ha sido agónico para mí. No he podido parar de recriminarme el haberte dejado marchar al salir del tren. Qué me dices? Volvemos a empezar?

En algún momento de la confesión Juvia se atrevió a girarse lentamente hasta quedar frente a Gray. Éste se había ido acercando poco a poco hasta ella, y ahora la tomaba de las manos con dulzura mientras la miraba a los ojos. Esos preciosos ojos azules que de un momento a otro romperían a llorar. Ella no se lo pensó. Tras las palabras de su amado olvidó todo rencor y se lanzó a sus brazos, hundiendo la cabeza en su cuello y dejándose abrazar por aquellos fuertes brazos que tan loca la volvían, mientras dejaba escapar un llanto de felicidad al respirar el aroma directamente de su pecho. Y así permanecieron un rato. Un rato que les pareció un minuto. No tenían prisa, se tenían el uno al otro, y por fin se habían dado cuenta.

.

\- Joder, Gray me despertó muy temprano hoy... -se quejaba Lucy tumbada sobre una de las mesas del gremio, bostezando sin parar.

Natsu se acercó con dos platos y puso uno delante de ella.

\- Venga, se lo debemos. Toma, tienes que comer algo.

Ella alzó la cabeza y miró las tortitas de su plato, sin poder evitar sonreír.

\- No sabía que fueras tan romántico.

\- Eh?

Al darse cuenta de que las tortitas tenían forma de corazón soltó un grito ahogado y miró a la camarera/cocinera que disimulaba limpiando unos vasos detrás de la barra. Mientras toda su ofuscación se descargaba a través de sus ojos, la maga de espíritus estelares le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla evitando reír por la situación.

\- Gracias, Natsu.

Él se puso rojo pero sonrió. El detalle les había ido bien a los dos, y Mirajane sonrió más que complacida al verlo.

Cuando terminaron de comer y Mira se llevó los platos, el dragon slayer de fuego quiso abordar un tema que desde la mañana anterior le había estado taladrando la cabeza, Pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Abrió la boca varias veces para hablar, pero la chica estaba tan concentrada leyendo que no se atrevió a molestarla. Le encantaba verla leer. Le daba... paz. Observaba cada uno de los gestos involuntarios que iba haciendo según avanzaba la historia, y le resultaba adorable cuando movía los labios para releer alguna frase que le hubiese gustado. Pero ahora no hacía ningún gesto, ninguna mueca, nada. Ni siquiera movía los ojos. Es como si no estuviera leyendo. Las mejillas de la chica empezaron a colorearse, levemente al principio, en un tono más rojo a los pocos segundos. Él no lo sabía, pero Lucy llevaba un rato pensando lo mismo que él. Quería hablarlo, quería aclararlo. Pero no se atrevía. Al notar la presencia del chico su sangre se iba calentando por momentos. Era el efecto que tenía Natsu en ella. Y sabía que en el momento que llegara a su límite, desearía tocarle costase lo que costase. Es un ardor que sólo el contacto con la piel de Salamander podía apaciguar. O eso, o la distancia. Pero ahora no hacía falta que pusiera distancia, no? Levantó la vista del libro decidida y se encontró con el chico mirándola embobado.

Los dos apartaron la vista, totalmente abochornados.

 _"Por qué me avergüenzo ahora? Ni que fuera la primera vez que le miro a los ojos. Con todo lo que hemos pasado durante este trabajo..."_

Decidida, ella volvió a girar la cara para mirarle.

\- Natsu... -le llamó.

\- Sí? -respondió él aún temblando.

\- Hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar. -Sus palabras eran firmes.

\- Tú dirás. -dijo tragando con dificultad.

\- Lo que dijo Happy en el tren... -los ojos del chico se iluminaron- Qué opinas de ello?

\- Pues que Happy a veces habla demasiado.

\- No tonto, me refiero a... ya sabes, a lo que se refería. Tu crees que... nosotros...?

Al muchacho se le encendió aún más la cara al escuchar esto.

\- Lucy, yo... bueno... -intentó ordenar sus palabras, pero le costaba demasiado- Yo quiero... bueno, no tengo ningún problema con eso... -terminó, totalmente rojo.

A la chica le parecía de pronto demasiado cómica la situación. Parecían dos tontos que apenas se conocieran, intentando hablar de algo prohibido. Sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reír. El muchacho se sintió más incómodo aún, pensando que sus palabras no estaban siendo tomadas en consideración.

\- Yo no le veo la gracia, Luce. -dijo apartando la mirada.

Ella le puso una mano en la cara y con suavidad volvió a redirigir su mirada hacia los ojos marrones de la maga estelar. Una sonrisa confiada y divertida dio la bienvenida a esa mirada verde, que se turbó en respuesta.

\- Natsu Dragneel: quieres ser mi novio?

El sonido de un cristal roto se oyó de fondo. A decir verdad, era el único sonido que se había escuchado. Todo el gremio estaba en completo silencio, y cuando los amantes miraron a su alrededor se dieron cuenta de que todo el mundo estaba estático mirándoles, con las mandíbulas por los suelos y alguna que otra lagrimilla de emoción saliendo de algún ojo. Levy se llevó las manos a la boca, mientras que Gajeel a su lado se sonrojaba mirando de reojo a la maga de escritura solida. Mirajane había dejado caer un un vaso al suelo, estallándose sin remedio. Elfman murmuraba algo de que Lucy era todo un hombre y a su lado Evergreen se resignaba ante el apasionado comentario del Strauss. Y así, muchas miradas más. Era cierto que en el gremio todo el mundo sabía de la compenetración que ambos tenían, y algunos hasta llegaban a intuir los sentimientos que se profesaban aun sin saberlo ellos. Pero de repente encontrarse con esa situación, así, en abierto para toda la malla, y con tanto descaro... estaba siendo un shock.

Al ser consciente de la situación, Lucy empezó a pensar que no estaría mal en este momento, no sé, un pequeño apocalipsis, o una grieta en el suelo que se la tragara por completo, y así dejar de sentirse el centro de atención por algo tan burdo, que en un principio lo había hecho con la intención más inocente y sana del mundo. Ahora le parecía todo un espectáculo de circo, y ella era quien llevaba la nariz roja puesta. Entonces notó cómo algo la sujetaba de su otra mano y tiraba de ella hacia la puerta del gremio. Natsu salió corriendo para llevársela de allí, con los ojos escondidos bajo su flequillo y agarrando a la chica con fuerza bajo la atenta mirada del resto.

Una vez salieron y se alejaron lo suficiente, aún sin soltarse las manos, El muchacho se detuvo en seco y, sin levantar la cara se dio la vuelta hacia la rubia a la que había arrastrado. Ésta, jadeando aún por la carrera y con la otra mano en el pecho, le miró avergonzada.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que me oiría todo el mundo. Yo sólo quería relajar la tensión. Parecía...

No pudo continuar. Los brazos del dragon slayer la rodearon y la atrajeron hacia su fuerte y cálido cuerpo, estrujándola en un abrazo que confesaba toda la necesidad que sentía por ella. Notaba pequeños temblores de ansiedad por tocarla, por olerla, por sentirla. Y el haber oído esas palabras de boca de Lucy con esa naturalidad, esa sonrisa, esa calidez... le habían hecho estallar el corazón de alegría. Ella, a su vez, se tranquilizó al notar el firme cuerpo del chico contra el suyo. Sin lugar a dudas, ese era su lugar favorito, en el que se sentía cómoda, a gusto, protegida. Cualquier cosa podía pasar, que mientras ella estuviera allí todo estaba bien. Entonces, un murmullo la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- No.

\- Qué?

\- No quiero ser tu novio.

El cuerpo se le quebró. La garganta se le secó y sintió hasta un mareo, que de no ser porque estaba bien sujeta en brazos del chico de seguro se habría dado de bruces contra el suelo.

\- Bu-bueno, podemos ir con más calma. -Dijo tratando de ocultar la decepción en sus palabras- No hace falta formalizar una relación como tal. -Aguantó un hipo- Sólo...

\- Quiero ser más que eso. -La interrupción la dejó pasmada- Quiero ser tu compañero, tu familia, tu apoyo, tu amigo. Quiero... no, deseo ser tu amante por encima de todo. Quiero ser quien te saque de quicio y quien te calme cuando te enfades. Quiero serlo todo para ti, porque tú lo eres todo para mí. Lucy Heartfilia, -le sujetó la cara anegada en lágrimas entre sus dos fuertes manos para que le mirara.- Quieres ser mi vida?

La chica agarró una de las manos que le sujetaban la cara, notando esa calidez que sólo él tenía, y cerró los ojos mientras sonreía con el corazón lleno de felicidad. No podía hablar. Sólo podía disfrutar del sabor de las palabras que acababa de oír. Por supuesto que quería ser su vida, por si no se había dado cuenta. De echo hacía tiempo que su vida ya era suya, aunque no se quisieran dar cuenta de ello.

\- Dí que sí Lucy!

La voz chillona del exceed azul los devolvió al mundo real. Happy estaba a pocos metros de ellos, con los ojos vidriosos y sus patitas tapando su hociquito emocionado. Detrás de él se encontraban todos los que previamente estaban en el gremio, que no habían dudado en salir corriendo a la calle para enterarse del desenlace. A la pareja le pareció como si les cayera una plancha de acero en la cabeza, pero pronto sonrieron dándose cuenta de la emoción que sus compañeros estaban sintiendo por esa relación. La invocadora se secó las lágrimas, se dio la vuelta hacia el resto y, levantando una mano conciliadora, canturreó:

\- Vaaaale vaaaale! Se acabó el espectáculo! La próxima función no será gratuita.

\- Pero... Lucy! -se quejó el gatito.

\- Que sí que sí. Que todos sabéis lo que voy a responder, no seáis morbosos!

Mientras los demás se iban, Natsu se acercó por detrás a su chica y la abrazó con cariño. Una vez solos se atrevió a decir en su oído con tono sugerente:

\- Espero que realmente me lo confirmes a solas...

.

.

FIN.

.

.

 **Bueno bueno! Y aquí termina la historia. Final feliz, porque me gusta terminar de escribir con una sonrisa, y con posibilidad de algún capítulo extra. Qué me decís? Queréis leer algo sobre el "después" de nuestros chicos? Dejad vuestros comentarios y vuestros deseos serán órdenes para mí.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me habéis seguido en mi primer fic publicado, nunca me había atrevido a hacerlo y la verdad es que engancha! Saber que estáis ahí esperando para leerme, realmente me enciende! Poco a poco iré puliendo los detalles, pero espero que muchos de vosotros me acompañéis en mis próximas aventuras.**

 **Un saludo enorme!**

 **Hanako ^^**


	11. Epílogo

Disclaimer: Ni Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

.

.

 _Varios meses después..._

 _._

El salón del gremio de Fairy Tail lucía totalmente engalanado para la ocasión. Había flores y guirnaldas repartidas por doquier, y una pancarta enorme sobre la barra que rezaba "FELICIDADES". En un rincón, una de las mesas había sido confinada para guardar una montaña de regalos de todas clases, envueltos en variopintos paquetes. Todo el mundo estaba muy emocionado, y aunque sólo hacía una hora que la fiesta había empezado, ya se veían los primeros perjudicados.

La mayoría de los invitados estaban allí, pero increíblemente los protagonistas no habían llegado, y ya a esas alturas la gente empezaba a preguntarse por ellos.

\- Yo creo que se han quedado disfrutando de sus últimos momentos de soltería... -rió con picardía un Laxus vestido con un sencillo pantalón vaquero y una chaqueta americana sobre la camiseta.

\- Pero si acaban de anunciar el compromiso! No es como si se fueran a casar mañana! -respondió una preciosa Erza ataviada con un vestido hasta los pies y con la espalda al aire, un poco abochornada por el pensamiento de sus amigos haciendo... cosas.

\- Ara ara, -comenzó la atractiva camarera del gremio que lucía un precioso vestido rojo por debajo de las rodillas y los hombros descubiertos- no sé si os habéis dado cuenta, pero también falta otra pareja...

Todos miraros en derredor pasando lista con la vista. Cuando cayeron en a quienes se refería soltaron un bufido.

\- Bueno, pero en ellos es normal. Desde que empezaron a salir juntos no se han separado el uno del otro. Son bastante pegajosos... -dijo fingiendo molestia el usuario de magia de hielo, mientras tenía metida una mano por debajo de la blusa de Juvia y la sobeteaba a la vista de todo el mundo. Iban vestidos de una manera muy similar. Él llevaba una camisa azul oscuro con los primeros botones desabrochados, y ella un traje compuesto de una vaporosa blusa y una falda del mismo color. Como complemento ella lucía en su dedo un precioso anillo con una piedra de hielo que brillaba más que ningún diamante.

El resto del grupo los miró y trató de ignorarlos. No había pareja más empalagosa que ellos dos en todo Fairy Tail. Parecía que Gray se moría si no estaba tocando la piel de su chica en algún momento, y ella encantada y abrumada, simplemente se dejaba hacer. A lo lejos justo en ese momento vieron a Happy sentado en una mesa, comiendo un pescado y hablando con Charle. Mirajane se acercó para preguntar por sus compañeros.

\- Me fui antes porque Lucy tardaba mucho. -Respondió el gatito con franqueza-. Cuando salí Natsu esperaba aún.

.

No demasiado lejos de allí, en la casita del Dragon Slayer, la pareja se recomponía la ropa entre sofocos y jadeos en mitad del salón.

\- No me puedes hacer esto cada vez que vayamos a salir de casa, Natsu! -Se quejó la rubia- Llegamos tardísimo!.

\- Si no me incitaras de esa forma no me lanzaría sobre ti… -contestó él con la cara apoyada en sus manos, y los codos sobre la mesa de café.

\- Que yo te incito?

\- Mírate! -La chica ahora se colocaba un vestido de un color oscuro y estilo chino, corto y con dos rajas en los muslos que llegaban más arriba de lo que el muchacho había podido aguantar. Ella se sonrojó ante la acusación.- Cómo quieres que me contenga? Y más cuando ya has bajado mirándome así…

Sus últimas palabras fueron un ronroneo sugerente, y las adornó mordiéndose el labio inferior.

.

.

 _Momentos antes…_

\- Lucy, baja ya o llegaremos tarde!

\- Siempre tarda más de la cuenta! -Se quejó Happy- Y yo he quedado con Charle, es muy importante que llegue a tiempo!

\- Pues si tan importante es vete tú solo! -se oyó una voz desde la habitación arriba de las escaleras.

\- Natsu! -lloró el exceed mirando a su amigo.

\- Es lo que hay Happy. -Le dijo resignado- Ahora iremos nosotros.

\- Jo…

El pequeño gatito salió de casa con la cabeza gacha. A los pocos minutos la muchacha empezó a bajar las escaleras mientras se ponía los pendientes.

\- Ya voy, ya v…

Al ver a su chico esperando al pie de la escalera, vestido con ese pantalón de pinza y esa camisa morada, con una corbata floja y su bufanda en la mano, se le paró el corazón. Contuvo la respiración durante un momento porque su cerebro no se acordaba de cómo continuar, y notó cómo el calor se extendía en oleadas desde su vientre hacia el resto de su cuerpo. En seguida se dio cuenta de que la mirada del chico se había centrado en sus muslos descubiertos, y su expresión había cambiado por una de auténtico deseo. Ella terminó de bajar las escaleras hasta su posición, totalmente embelesada por la atracción que estaba sintiendo, y que al parecer él también estaba notando, y cuando se puso a su altura no logró sino lanzarse hacia su boca para devorarla con auténtica pasión. Perdió las manos entre el revuelto pelo rosa de su novio, algo que le encantaba hacer. Él contestó plantando las manos en sus nalgas y dando un tirón de ellas hasta cogerla en vilo. Lucy notó el impacto de su espalda contra la pared, pero estaba demasiado excitada como para quejarse por ello. Cuando notó la mano de Natsu rozar el interior de sus muslos buscando el punto más caliente, tuvo que dejar el delicioso beso para soltar un gemido contra su boca, que para él fue como combustible y le hizo encenderse aún más. Un mordisco en un lugar clave, unos dedos curiosos, una lengua pasando por donde no debía… No tenían conciencia de nada más que de la persona que estaba gimiendo en sus brazos. La muchacha estaba tan receptiva que cuando él se introdujo de lleno se sintió ahogarse en su propio placer. Con pocas embestidas logró que ambos llegaran a un clímax tan explosivo que les pareció casi doloroso. Las piernas del mago de fuego empezaron a temblar, mezcla del esfuerzo de sostener a su maga celestial contra la pared y de la pérdida de casi todas sus fuerzas con ese orgasmo, así que empezó a escurrirse poco a poco hasta quedar los dos sentados en el suelo, aún contra la pared, resoplando y abrazados, respirando los jadeos del otro, poniendo sus pulsos en consonancia.

\- Natsu por favor deja de mirarme así o no saldremos nunca de casa… -confesó la chica acalorada.

El chico se acercó a su pareja y la abrazó por detrás, dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello.

\- Últimamente estás muy encendida, no?

Ella escondió el rostro avergonzada.

\- Qué pasa, que no puedo? Sólo puedes ser tú quien vaya detrás de mí a todas horas?

\- Tranquila, no tengo ningún problema… -y volvió a hundir la cara en el cuello de su chica, poniéndola taquicárdica en un segundo.

\- Creo que hoy no vamos a la fiesta de compromiso… -suspiró dejándose llevar.

Y gracias a la ayuda del aparador de la entrada, ambos se volvieron locos de nuevo y se expresaron con sus calientes cuerpos cuánto se amaban.

.

.

Los protagonistas de la noche llegaron. Tarde pero llegaron. Y ese retraso les costó tener que enfrentarse a miradas y comentarios subidos de tono. Gray se burló del muchacho aprovechando la ocasión.

\- Pobre, está tan rojo que creo que se le van a fundir los piercing!

\- No sea malo, Gray-sama -le regañó su chica, para luego poner un gesto ensoñador- Es un amor precioso el suyo!

Gajeel y Levy trataron de zafarse todo lo que pudieron de sus compañeros, y llegaron a la barra aún envueltos en un aura de dulce bochorno.

\- Mira! -gritó el Dragon Slayer de hierro- Ponme una cerveza, y que a mi preciosa reina no le falte bebida hoy… -su tono era muy provocativo y su sonrisa pícara. -Que luego voy a tener que ajustar cuentas con ella por hacerme llegar tarde…

Todos alrededor gritaron y brindaron por la pareja feliz. Hacía poco tiempo, y contra todo pronóstico, Gajeel le pidió matrimonio a Levy en un arrebato delante de todo el gremio. Ella, enamorada, se le tiró al cuello aceptando a voces, bajo la atónita mirada del resto de sus compañeros, y las lágrimas del equipo Shadow Gear. No hacía mucho que estaban juntos. En realidad había ido todo muy rápido, pero ellos lo tenían claro desde hacía mucho tiempo. Las miradas, las sonrisas, los tropiezos delante del otro por el nerviosismo, los tartamudeos… todo había ido creando unos cimientos que cuando Levy dio el paso y acorraló al hombre de hierro para pedirle que actuara de una vez, no les hizo falta nada más. Empezaron a salir y parecían los dos más tontos del mundo, hasta que hacía poco el equipo de Levy salió a una misión que se les complicó y tardaron más de una semana en volver. Gajeel no lo soportaba, y cuando llegaron no se lo pensó un momento y se le declaró. En ese momento Lucy había mirado de reojo a su propio Dragon Slayer para observar su reacción frente a una boda, pero no notó cambios en él. Poco a poco le empezó a molestar que Natsu no tuviera intención de dar el siguiente paso en su relación, pero realmente, cuando lo pensó en frío, descubrió que no era tan traumático. Mientras estuvieran juntos todo estaría bien, aunque sí que es verdad que soñaba con su vestido de novia.

.

.

La fiesta se alargó hasta la madrugada. Lucy y Natsu, que tras dos apasionados encuentros habían llegado hora y media tarde a la fiesta, ahora estaban sentados en una de las mesas con Erza, Gray y Juvia. Esta última se levantó para ir a por bebidas a la barra, y cual lapa, el usuario de magia de hielo la siguió. Pero la pobre no logró llegar a su destino, pues fue interceptada y llevada a un rincón oscuro, donde ambos se perdieron un buen rato. Erza miraba bailar a sus amigos recién comprometidos. Se sentía feliz por ellos, y no pudo evitar comentar en voz alta con un aire de ensoñación:

\- Entonces ahora Levy pasará a ser Levy Redfox. -La pelirroja llevaba un rato haciendo cábalas sobre las bodas, y cuando se le pasó por la cabeza su propio nombre con el apellido de Jellal perdió el control de sus fantasías.

\- Ne Lucy -empezó a decir Natsu con la cara medio escondida entre sus brazos, apoyado en la mesa, y con toda la tranquilidad del mundo- Y tú cuándo vas a pasar a ser Lucy Dragneel?

La aludida se llevó el susto de su vida. No se esperaba esa pregunta por parte del cabezota de su novio, y notó cómo el rubor se hacía presa de sus mejillas mientras intentaba responder, de forma demasiado ruidosa.

\- C-c-c-cómo que cuándo…? Primero tendríamos que casarnos para eso!

El muchacho la miró seriamente.

" _Sí! Sí! Sí! Aquí está! Me lo va a pedir por fin!"_

 _-_ Tss… No me interesa una boda. Estamos bien así, para qué organizar tal jaleo?

Lucy notó cómo una bañera le caía justo en la cabeza, se rompía y toda el agua helada que tenía dentro la empapaba. No podía haberse decepcionado más. Erza despertó de su mundo al momento.

\- Entonces no piensas pedirle matrimonio nunca a Lucy? -preguntó con los ojos muy abiertos. La verdad, no se lo esperaba conociendo la relación de los dos.

\- No sabría cómo hacerlo. -contestó sin darle importancia.

\- Y si te lo pide ella? -Las palabras de la Titania volvieron a traer a la rubia a la tierra tras el shock.

\- Hombre, si me lo pidiera ella me lo pensaría.

Y con todo el enfado que se iba cociendo a fuego lento en sus entrañas, la maga estelar le contestó con cinismo mientras se levantaba ofuscada.

\- Pues entonces tú pasarías a ser Natsu Heartfilia, capullo.

\- Pero... Lucy!

No le sirvió de nada llamarla. La chica huyó del lugar como un huracán, dejando una estela aterradora tras de sí. El mago de fuego volvió la vista para mirar a los protagonistas de la fiesta y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Es cierto que llevaba semanas, incluso meses soñando con convertir a Lucy en su esposa, para que todo el mundo, fuera de donde fuera, tuviera bien claro que era suya, que nada los iba a separar. Pero le daba miedo. Y si se lo pedía y le rechazaba? Después de todo, no llevaban demasiado tiempo como pareja. Al enterarse de la noticia de los dos tortolitos pensó que quizá no era tan descabellada la idea de una boda tan temprana, pero sus dudas y miedos habían vuelto el día que recibió el anillo que le había encargado. De repente no veía nada claro, y decidió guardar el anillo a buen recaudo sin decírselo a nadie siquiera. No sabía si había hecho bien o mal, pero sabía que algo más tenía que hacer si quería arreglar el enfado que acababa de causarle a su chica.

.

Lucy atravesó a toda prisa el gremio para salir por la puerta y perderse en la noche. Lissana, quien en cierto modo nunca pudo dejar a un lado el recelo que sentí por ella, se preocupó realmente al verla así, y decidió seguirla. La encontró en un banco sentada con la cara entre las manos y respirando pesadamente.

\- Te encuentras bien?

La maga de espíritus estelares se recompuso en un momento para poder levantar la vista hacia su compañera.

\- Sí, es sólo que... -no supo seguir.

\- A veces Natsu puede llegar a ser un cabeza de alcornoque, no se lo tenga en cuenta. -Dijo la primera, con una fingida sonrisa amable.

\- Cómo sabes que es por Natsu por lo que estoy así?

\- Porque le conozco. -Ahora su sonrisa se ensanchó- Y sé cómo es y el tacto que puede llegar a tener a veces.

La rubia agachó la vista y se armó de valor para preguntarle algo.

\- Tú... sientes algo por él, verdad?

\- Lo cierto es que yo siempre he estado enamorada de él, pero por muy bien que nos hayamos llevado siempre, él nunca ha sentido lo mismo por mí. Fue algo que tuve que asumir. Pero cuando volví de Edoras y le vi contigo, se disipó toda duda. Tú eres realmente su chica. Así que ten paciencia con él. -La menor de los Strauss vio un brillo en los ojos de su compañera, del que quiso sacar partido con un pequeño empujón.- Pero si no la quieres tener y decides que quieres dejar esa relación, estaré más que encantada de hacerte el relevo!

\- Gracias, Lissana. -sentenció Lucy con decisión.

Ésta sólo le respondió con una sonrisa. La presencia del susodicho Dragon Slayer de fuego las hizo mirar hacia atrás a las dos. La joven de cabellos albinos reprimió un suspiro al verle, y con toda la dignidad que tenía, se levantó y le hizo un gesto de ánimo a la rubia antes de marcharse.

-Puedo sentarme? -preguntó el muchacho. Ella se hizo a un lado en una silenciosa respuesta. Cuando tomó asiento, con la espalda totalmente tensa, se quedó mirándola durante un momento sin saber qué decir.

\- Lo siento. -se adelantó la chica.- Siento haberme puesto así por una tontería. Me perdonas?

Salamander, estupefacto, sólo atinó a abrazar a su maga estelar. Le dio dulces besos en la cabeza mientras acariciaba sus brazos con ternura para transmitirle calma. Ella hundió la cara en su pecho y aspiró su aroma. Ese aroma que la tranquilizaba y a la ves la ponía tan nerviosa. Después de unos segundos tuvo que separarse de él.

\- O dejas de tocarme así o acabaremos montando un espectáculo en público. -le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Él le acarició la cara con una mano mientras que la otra viajaba a uno de sus medio descubiertos muslos.

\- Ahora mismo me da igual todo.

Y se lanzó a besarla con frenesí mientras sus manos volaban por su cuerpo. Empezó a subirle el vestido sin consideración ninguna cuando una voz les interrumpió.

\- Iros a un hotel!

El adorable gatito azul les recriminaba su comportamiento desde pocos pasos por detrás suyo.

\- Happy, hoy te toca dormir en la habitación de invitados, lo siento. -Bromeó la muchacha. El comentario encendió por completo a Natsu, que la cogió en volandas y olvidando la fiesta en la que estaban se la llevó a casa para hacerle el amor una y otra vez durante toda la noche.

.

.

\- Lucy! Vamos a llegar tarde por tu culpa! -Regañaba el exceed azul.

La muchacha llevaba un montón de rato encerrada en el baño y ninguno de los chicos sabía por qué estaba tardando tanto.

\- Te encuentras bien? -preguntó Natsu preocupado.

\- Te duele la barriga? -añadió Happy.

La puerta se abrió al poco y salió una pálida Lucy recolocándose el recogido y con un pañuelo en la mano.

\- Estoy bien -dijo con una sonrisa- No os preocupéis. Ya nos podemos ir.

\- Aye!

Pero el Dragon Slayer no se quedó del todo tranquilo. Estuvo siguiendo a la chica con la mirada durante todo el camino hasta la iglesia, y no se separó de ella ni un momento. Además, su olor le resultaba... algo extraño, no lo sabía explicar.

La ceremonia de la boda de Gajeel y Levy fue preciosa. Los dos estaban radiantes de felicidad y daban envidia a todo el que les miraba. La comida y la fiesta se hicieron, para variar, en el gremio. Tenían que encontrar un lugar que pudieran destrozar cuando se les empezara a ir la pinza y a pegarse todos con todos, así que decidieron no salir de casa y eso que se ahorraban. Además, todos estaban más cómodos. Ahora, horas después de la comida, todos se encontraban realmente en su salsa bebiendo y cantando por los novios.

Sólo había pasado un mes desde que anunciaran su compromiso, pocos días menos desde la fiesta que les organizaron. Todo había sido muy rápido pero viendo a la pareja que no dejaban de mirarse como dos tontos todo el tiempo, nadie se atrevería a decir que se habían apresurado demasiado.

 _"De esta noche no pasa..."_

Natsu agarraba con fuerza la cajita que llevaba en el bolsillo mientras esperaba a que Lucy volviera del baño, por enésima vez. Lo tenía todo pensado: En cuanto llegara le ofrecería dar un paseo por los jardines. La llevaría al rincón que sabía que más le gustaba con la excusa de contemplar las estrellas, y cuando menos se lo esperara me deslizaría el anillo en el dedo. Estaba seguro de que se emocionaría, sobre todo porque el anillo que había escogido tiempo atrás era de un azul oscuro con puntitos brillantes que simulaban el cielo, y coronándolo tenía una talla de una preciosa estrella amarilla que brillaba hasta sin luz. Era perfecto para ella.

\- Natsu, damos un paseo por los jardines?

La maga de espíritus estelares sorprendió a su chico con la proposición. No la había visto llegar en medio de su ensoñación. Esto le hizo tambalear un poco, pero seguía entrando dentro de sus planes, así que recuperó la compostura y asintió mientras se levantaba y le tendía una caballerosa mano. Poco a poco la fue dirigiendo hasta el banco que había pensado, muy nervioso, pero aguantando el tipo. Ella estaba de más de silenciosa, pero ni se dio cuenta. Cuando llegaron Gray y Juvia estaban acaramelados allí mientras miraban las estrellas entre beso y beso. Al Dragon Slayer se le cayó la mandíbula al suelo al ver eso. Sus planes al garete!

\- Eh! Cerebro de hielo! Qué hac...! -Lucy le tapó la boca y se disculpó por los dos.

\- Lo siento, lo siento! No queríamos interrumpir. Seguid con lo que estabais haciendo. -Y cuando se alejaron un poco le reprochó- No puedes ir cortando el royo de esa manera a la gente!

\- Pero ese es tu lugar favorito del jardín y yo quería llevarte allí.

\- No te preocupes, hay más rincones bonitos. Mira, aquél de allí por ejemplo. Es muy tranquilo, y no hay gente. Podemos sentarnos si te apetece.

No era su plan original, pero le serviría. Se acercaron al banco y tomaron asiento. Natsu pasó un brazo por el hombro de la muchacha, mientras que con la otra mano buscaba el anillo en su bolsillo. Estaba todo preparado, sólo tenía que lanzarse y colocárselo.

\- Tenemos que hablar... -la interrupción de la muchacha le hizo detenerse en seco. Tragó con dificultad. Esas palabras nunca traían nada bueno.

\- Tú dirás.

\- Sabes lo mucho que te quiero, verdad? -el chico asintió. Cada vez tenía peor pinta esto.- Y yo sé que estamos bien como estamos. Pero hay veces que las cosas... inevitablemente tienen que cambiar. Es... bueno, ley de vida.

Volvió a tragar con dificultad. No llegaba a comprender por dónde iban los tiros, pero parecía que se avecinaba un cambio drástico. Se habría cansado de esperarle y habría decidido ella tomar las riendas y pedirle matrimonio a él?

\- Lucy, sea lo que sea lo superaremos. Suéltalo ya.

La tomó de las manos con fuerza. Se miraron a los ojos, marrón chocolate contra verde jade. Sus corazones empezaron a sentir la ansiedad del otro y se aceleraron a la vez. Ninguno de los dos parecía dispuesto a continuar hablando, apenas respiraban siquiera. Entonces, sacando fuerzas de donde no las tenía, Lucy tomó aire y se preparó para soltarlo, mientras el muchacho se preparaba para recibirlo.

\- Estoy embarazada.

.

.

\- Gray-sama... -intentó decir la mujer de agua mientras se zafaba de los besos de su amado- No cree que ya es hora de comunicarlo? La gente del gremio empieza a sospechar cuando mira la mano de Juvia.

El usuario de creación de hielo siguió dando dulces besos a su chica sin apenas inmutarse.

\- Yo no tengo prisa por ser el centro de atención como ese tarado de metal. Pero si tu quieres, mañana les diremos a todo el mundo que nos casamos.

\- Si Gray-sama no tiene prisa en decirlo, por qué le pidió a Juvia matrimonio hace tanto tiempo?

\- Porque estoy harto de que Lyon siga queriendo conquistarte, y... bueno, egoístamente, quería asegurarme de que vayas a ser para mí.

La chica le miró enternecida.

\- Juvia siempre ha sido sólo de Gray-sama.

Ambos se sonrieron acaramelados, cuando una especie de pequeña explosión sonó a pocos metros de ellos, iluminando la zona con unas llamas que pronto se extinguieron.

\- Joder... Eh! Cerebro de lava! -gritó el muchacho.- Estás bien?

\- Tranquilo Gray! -respondió Lucy desde el lugar de la explosión- No ha sido nada.

.

.

Natsu estaba totalmente en shock. Aún tenía llamas rodeando su cuerpo después del fogonazo involuntario que había dado al enterarse de la noticia. No era capaz de hablar, de reaccionar, ni siquiera de respirar.

\- Es... estás bien? -se atrevió a preguntar tras un momento. No hubo respuesta. Ni voluntaria ni involuntaria.- Natsu, me estás asustando. -Nada- Tan mal te parece esto que ni siquiera me vas a hablar?

Dolida por la reacción y con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de un salto decidida a marcharse a casa, cuando una mano la sujetó antes de que se alejara. El muchacho trataba de reaccionar. Sacudió varias veces la cabeza mientras sujetaba la mano de la chica con fuerza para que no se fuera. Cuando logró que su cerebro chamuscado despertara la miró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Le puso la otra mano sobre la que estaba sujetando, para transmitirle apoyo con ese gesto, y tartamudeando empezó a hablar palabras sin sentido hasta que logró organizar una frase. Más o menos.

\- Vamos a ser padres? -preguntó ilusionado mientras dejaba escapar un par de lágrimas contagiosas.

\- Eso parece! -contestó la muchacha dejándose llevar por la emoción.

Entonces, y sin previo aviso, se levantó del banco y la estrechó entre sus brazos con tanta fuerza que la pobre tuvo que pedirle que aflojara para poder respirar. Le correspondió al abrazo colocando las manos en la firme espalda de su chico, cuando notó algo raro en la que había estado sujeta por él. La alzó por encima del hombro para mirarla y se dio cuenta de que tenía un precioso anillo colocado en el dedo en el que antes no había nada. Rompió a llorar sin contención mientras volvía a apretarle todo lo que podía entre sus brazos, y repetía una y otra vez entre hipos "Sí quiero, sí quiero".

.

.

.

Fin.

.

.

 **Vuestros deseos son órdenes para mí! Vosotros habéis pedido, y yo os he dado. Espero que os haya gustado el epílogo, y que os haya dejado un poco más asentados con respecto al futuro de los personajes en esta historia. Me ha costado un poco escribirlo pero cuando la inspiración ha llegado he disfrutado muchísimo de ello.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos los que la habéis seguido, tanto los que están desde el primer día como los que se han ido uniendo sobre la marcha, y en especial a los que me habéis apoyado con vuestros comentarios. Me encanta escribir, pero más me gusta saber que os gusta lo que escribo. La mitad de esta historia es por vosotros.**

 **Nos volveremos a leer! ^^**

 **Hanako.**


End file.
